


This is Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eren is a cute bastard, Eventual Smut, Fluff, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hogwarts First Year, Humor, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Smut, hon hon hon, oui baguette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger lives in a world of magic. Born as a half-blood, he has reached eleven years old and is ready to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow his exciting journey as he makes friends, enemies, and finds love in the ancient hallways of the school of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: King's Cross Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was 16 I'm sorry

"All aboard! Train B leaves in 3 minutes!" A loud voice echoed through the huge brick train station. A young boy with chocolate brown hair and turquoise eyes flew through the crowds, pushing a large trolley with excitement. Two adults, male and female, rushed after him worriedly.

"Be careful, Eren! Don't leave your father and me behind!" the woman called. She wore a long, flowing white skirt and a light blue blouse. Her shiny black hair was tied haphazardly on the side of her head. Her husband was a tall, thin man with a small beard and round glasses. Finally, they caught up to their son, who had stopped at a certain brick pillar. Eren stared at the wall, eyes sparkling with determination. His small hands gripped the handle of his trolley tightly.

"I'm ready, mom. I want to learn magic already!" Eren proclaimed.

"Ssssshhhhh!" his mother scolded, glancing around at the people bustling to their destinations. "What if the muggles heard you running your mouth about magic? You have to be more careful than that, Eren!" The brunet ducked his head shamefully and muttered a small "Sorry..." Right at that moment, an even smaller boy with long blonde hair and an over-sized sweater ran towards the brick pillar.

"Bye, grandpa!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing through the wall. An elderly man standing a few feet away from Eren laughed and waved at his grandchild. Eren's eyes widened in wonder.

"Please, can I go now, dad?" Eren asked quickly. The boy bounced on the balls of his feet, eagerness rolling off of him him in waves. Eren's father lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. It almost looked like a smile.

"Alright, you can go now. Be safe and polite on the train, okay?" his father lectured. The teal-eyed boy nodded his head furiously, wanting to be on the train already.

"And make sure you don't spend all of your money on candy!" his mother added. "You need it for emergencies!"

"Okay mom! Bye!" Eren hugged his parents tightly before grabbing his trolley once more and sprinting towards the brick wall. As he got closer and closer, his white cat meowed nervously and pawed at her cage.

"It'll be alright, Echo!" Eren chirped excitedly. When they reached the wall, instead of crashing into it, Eren and his trolley slid through it seamlessly. It was dark for a few seconds, and the brunet experienced an odd sensation like water flowing past him. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, and a bright light flooded Eren's surroundings. He squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. When his turquoise eyes had adjusted, the first thing they spotted was a wrought iron sign that read "Platform 9 3/4".

Eren was practically vibrating with anticipation. He pushed his trolley forwards, taking in all of the sights and smells. On one side of the platform, men and women were hugging their children, tears rolling down their faces. Older kids were together in groups, chatting animatedly about how their summer went. A few owls few overhead, children running and calling their names desperately.

Eren smiled, glad that he had chosen Echo as a companion. The white feline was a great cat; she was uncharacteristically loyal and well-behaved.

The brunet glanced to his left and gasped. On the tracks was a magnificent red and black train. It belched out black smoke and seemed to huff in eagerness. On the side of the head car was a beautiful insignia made of gold. On either side of the insignia, it read "Hogwarts Railways".

Eren's eyes were fixed on the incredible machine before him. As he was walking, not paying attention to his surroundings, a raven-haired boy strolled right into Eren's trolley. They crashed head on, Eren's bags scattering everywhere. Echo let out a loud meow as her cage fell to the ground.

"O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Eren stuttered, rushing over to the other kid and helping him up. The other boy scowled at Eren, brushing dirt off of his white shirt and leather vest.

"Watch where you're going, brat," the raven growled. Eren flinched back, quickly stammering "Yes sir! Sorry!" before grabbing his bags and messily throwing them back onto his trolley. The other kid rolled his silver eyes.

"It's Levi, not 'sir'," the boy commented. "I'm the same age as you, kid." Eren flinched in embarrassment and turned to bite back a retort, but before he could reply, the raven called Levi was gone. The brunet stood there for a second, dazed, before shaking his head and collecting the rest of this things. That was odd...

Eren quickly forgot about the mysterious kid as he walked through Platform 9 and 3/4. Train guards announced the nearing dismissal of the train, and Eren started hurrying towards a luggage holder near the back of the train. He loaded his things quickly, making sure to give Echo to a handler, and then jumped into the closest entrance of the Hogwarts Express.

Eren practically ran through the narrow hallway of the train, looking into various compartments to find a suitable place. He passed by a few full rooms, getting more nervous the longer he looked, before he finally found an empty spot labeled "Compartment 104". The teal-eyed boy slid open the door and lifted his carry-on bag above the seat onto a shelf before sitting next to the window and getting comfortable.

Now that he was on the train, Eren realized that it would be a long ride before they reached the castle. He closed his eyes, praying for sleep, even though it was practically impossible with all of the adrenaline flowing through him. His thoughts drifted towards the silver-eyed boy.

"Levi..." Eren thought."That's an interesting name. Come to think of it, he didn't have any belongings with him." With these thoughts in mind, Eren started to relax. and eventually drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

When Eren awoke, he didn't expect to see what was before him. Actually, he didn't expect to see a lot of things. An elephant would be one of these things, for example. The Great Wall of China would be another. However, what was in front of him was neither a large mammal nor was it a wonder of the world. It was, in fact, two very large, curious blue eyes. The eleven year old flinched backwards.

"Um...." Eren said, avoiding the person's stare nervously. "Can I help you...?" The cerulean eyes blinked once, twice, before widening in realization and disappearing from Eren's view. The owner of said eyes jumped backwards, a light dusting of pink covering his face in embarrassment. 

"Oops! Sorry! Y-you just looked familiar, so, um, I just wanted to see your face. I'm not a creep or anything, I swear!" the kid replied quickly. Eren smiled at the flustered boy in front of him. Now that the boy was farther away, the brunet realized that he was the one who ran through the wall before him. Eren recognized the light blue sweater that dangled off the kid's shoulders and completely covered his hands. He also had silky blond hair that framed his face rather well. Even for an eleven year old, the boy had a large amount of baby fat still on his face, making him look exceptionally young. If Eren hadn't known better, he would've thought that the boy in front of him was too young to be on the Hogwarts Express. 

"It's alright," Eren laughed, looking at the other boy with curiosity. "I'm Eren Jaeger, first year. What's your name?" The blond immediately relaxed at Eren's soothing and friendly tone of voice, taking a seat opposite of the brunet and letting out a small breath.

"My name is Armin Arlet. I'm a first year as well," Armin introduced politely, folding his small hands in his lap. Eren noticed the small cage covered in a dark green cloth next to Armin's small frame. 

"What's that?" Eren asked, pointing to the cage. Armin looked down at what Eren was referring to before smiling and lifting the cover up. The brunet was surprised to see a minuscule ball of feathers perched on a bar of the cage. It rose and fell with its breaths, and a few light brown feathers could be seen falling to the floor of the cage. 

"This is my companion, Bertholdt," the blond announced proudly. "He's a burrowing owl. The smallest species of owl on Earth, did you know? He had to be imported here from North America! They usually grow to be ten inches tall, and they're very friendly towards humans. They're even smaller than squirrels! Of course, since they're so small, they eat mainly bugs," Armin rambled on and on, clearly knowing a lot about Bertholdt's species. The owl seemed to huff, as if it had heard its owner give this speech countless times. Eren muffled a laugh behind his hand. Seeing Armin's expressiveness for the first time, it was easy to tell that he was quite intelligent.

Eren settled back into his seat, happily resigned to listening to Armin's speech, when the door to Compartment 104 opened once more and a girl slid inside. She wore a white dress with matching shoes, but both articles of clothing had scuffs and dirt on them, suggesting that the girl had been hurrying to reach the train. Eren noticed the girl's long black hair and thought of the boy called Levi for a split second before pushing him to the back of his mind. The girl turned around and bowed slightly to the others. 

"Hello, my I am Mikasa Ackerman, and I am a first year. May I sit with you during the ride to Hogwarts?" the girl asked quietly, looking at the others with sharp black eyes. Eren glanced at Armin, who shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Armin accepted happily. "You can sit next to me." The blue-eyed boy patted the spot next to him. Mikasa nodded her head slightly and took a seat. Eren noticed that she had no belongings, either.

Most of the train ride was spent by getting to know one another. While Mikasa didn't speak much, she did tell the new acquaintances that she lived with her mother near Karanese. Her mother is a muggle, and her father was a wizard.

Armin informed them that he was completely muggle-born, and that his parents died in a car crash when he was young. He has lived with his grandfather ever since, who is a very well-educated and wise man. From him, Armin picked up reading and strived to learn as many things as he could. When he turned seven, his grandpa found him floating above his bed. That was when they first discovered that Armin was a wizard. 

Eren explained that he was a half blood; his father's parents were both muggles, but his mother is a pureblood witch. They used to live in Germany, but when his mother's parent's found out that she had married a mudblood, they threw her out. Eren's parents then moved to Shiganshina and gave birth to Eren. Eren has played quidditch ever since he was little. When Mikasa heard the brunet talk about the sport, her black eyes lit up. 

"I play quidditch, too," she murmured. Eren smiled and wriggled excitedly. 

"Really?? What position do you play?" he questioned. 

"I'm a Beater," she replied. 

"Wow, really?! I would have taken you for a Chaser! That's what I am, by the way. I've always wanted to be a Seeker, but my eyes can't pick up the Snitch's movements," Eren complained, slumping back in his seat. 

The trio talked like this for hours, and the sun slowly started to creep towards the horizon like honey running down its jar. The candy trolley passed by their compartment a few times, and Eren decided to buy a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty. It wouldn't be too bad to spend just a littlle bit of his galleons on candy, he thought. Eren learned that Armin was hoping to join Ravenclaw, while Mikasa had no preference whatsoever. Eren agreed; he was content just to be able to attend Hogwarts. During a lull in the conversation, Armin glanced out the window and gave a shout of surprise, jumping up out of his seat. 

"Look! It's the castle!!" he exclaimed. Eren stood as well and pressed his face to the glass, eagerly searching for Hogwarts. Just past a rolling hill, the towers of the castle could be seen. As the train rolled along further, the magnificent lake could be seen in front. 

"Wow..." Mikasa breathed, clutching the hem of her dress. Eren's hands tightened into fists as he gazed at the beautiful sight. The train slowed to a crawl and let out a hiss of steam before stopping with a jolt. Eren snatched his bag from above and shot out of the compartment. Other students were sticking their heads out, looking around lazily as if they had just awoken. Armin and Mikasa trailed behind the teal-eyed boy, who was blazing a path to the nearest exit of the train. When he finally reached the doorway, Eren leaped out and landed heavily on the cobblestone station floor. 

An extremely tall man with blond hair and a beard and moustache ambled over. In his hand was a lantern, already lit in anticipation for the darkness that was soon to come. Oddly, he sniffed the air as the students spilled out of the train's doors. 

"Hmmm," the man hummed. "My name is Professor Mike. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Castle

The view of the castle from the train station was simply magnificent. Eren stared at it in wonder, stunned by its beauty. Tall, dark towers rose into the sky like tendrils of smoke and warm yellow light shone through the ornate windows. The warm light seemed to invite the students in, promising safety and happiness inside the black stone walls. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” Professor Mike yawned. “You don’t need to worry about your bags; we’ll bring them up to the castle for you. First years, head down to the docks! It’s customary for you to ride a boat across the lake the first time you visit Hogwarts.”

Eren snapped out of his reverie just as Mikasa and Armin came bounding out of the train to join him. Like flowing water, the students spilled out of the train. The first years, all short, scrawny, and scared, looked at each other nervously before starting the journey to the docks. Without speaking, the trio agreed that they would be in a boat together. Eren led the three first years, striding with confidence. Leading all of the first years was Professor Mike, silently looking ahead and holding his glowing lantern up high. 

Finally, they arrived at the shore of the lake. It was shimmering, darkness slowly taking over its waters as the sun fell on the horizon. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin quickly chose a boat at random and climbed in. The brown wood was finely carved and sufficiently clean. Eren perched at the mast of the boat, looking over the water to search for the other side. From this angle, it was nowhere to be found. 

When all of the students were on the boats, the professor signaled everyone to unlatch the rope holding the boats ashore. Mikasa took hold of their boat’s rope and pulled it off the post on the shore with minimal effort. Just like that, they were slicing through waves, gliding closer and closer towards Hogwarts. The trio glanced at each other excitedly. 

After a minute or two, Eren settled back into his seat and glanced around at the other boats. Many of the children in the boats were unfamiliar to him, just more faces in a sea of gray. As the brunet scanned the group with little interest, he felt something akin to a piece of ice piercing his skin. Eren swung his head in the direction of the coldness to find the boy from the train station. 

“Levi…” Eren thought. The teal-eyed boy met the raven’s silver glare warily. As their staring contest continued, Eren took into account the other boy's features. He didn't have the time to notice before, but the other male was rather handsome. Well, as handsome as a twelve year old can be. His night black hair was styled into an odd kind of undercut, and his skin was almost paper-white. The contrast made him stand out tremendously. The moon, now floating at the top of the sky, illuminated Levi's skin beautifully. His silver gaze was piercing and calculating, making Eren even more nervous than he thought to be possible. 

A loud thunk jolted the brunet from his observations as he whipped his head towards the noise. 

"Let's go, kids! Out, out of the boats and to the castle," Professor Mike urged, stepping out of his own boat. The first years scrambled to obey his orders. 

"I'm so excited," Armin mumbled. "Hogwarts looks just like it did in the books! The architecture is so beautiful, I wonder if they got their influence from the Greco-Roman sculpture work of...." It was around that time in Armin's spiel that Eren decided to stop paying attention. In the short time that he had known the blond, he had learned that it was best to zone out and occasionally nod and at least pretend like you knew what Armin was talking about. Hey, if the tactic worked on his mother, it should definitely work on a kid his own age. 

Eren searched the crowd of students walking up the steep dirt path, looking for pale skin and pitch black hair. There! A glimpse of it, just on the left of a rather tall redhead. The brunet stared at Levi intently, although having no substantial reason to. Something, Eren didn't know what, gravitated him towards the mysterious raven with the calculating eyes. 

Soon enough, the group was reaching the top of the trail and viewing the intricate stone and wooden doors of the castle. Professor flicked his wrist almost lazily, looking about as excited as a sloth. The towering doors swung outwards, allowing warm light to shine on the first years' faces. They all shuffled forwards, ready to begin the year of magic. Upon first entering the castle, Eren decided not to blame Armin for obsessing over the architecture. He himself was amazed by the stretching archways and sculpted columns that filled the interior of the castle and the hundreds of paintings that hung from the walls that seemed to go on forever. Was it just Eren's imagination, or did that painting just move?

As they traipsed through the corridor, Professor Mike leading as always, the chatter began to dim down and eventually stopped completely. An ominous silence settled over the group as they approached another set of doors. This time, the professor put his lantern down on the cold floor and straightened up, turning fully to address the first years. 

"I will be leaving you now. Professor Hanji should be here any minute, so sit tight and don't break anything, alright?" he drawled. Without explaining much else or waiting for a response, he left his lantern on the floor and strolled off down a corridor to the left. The first years watched him leave, disbelief shining in their eyes. But before anyone could speak up, another set of footsteps could be heard coming from the right corridor. They were comparable to an elephant. Or several.

A tall, dark-haired woman strode up to the students, glasses shining mischievously. Eren swallowed, nervousness trickling through his body in the presence of the woman.

"Why hellooooo there, my precious pupils!" the woman sang, throwing her arms up dramatically. "My name is Professor Hanji. Welcome to the Great Hall!! This is where you will eat all of your meals and occasionally attend classes. When you pass these doors, you will be sorted into the house that you will stay in until you graduate from Hogwarts in your 7th year. Questions? None? Good. Well then, let's begin!" With that, Professor Hanji spun and grabbed the door handles, flinging them to the side and effectively opening the doors. 

Eren flooded into the Great Hall along with all of the other students, overwhelmed by the new sights. Hundreds of candles floated in midair, lighting the room effortlessly. The brunet tilted his head upwards and gazed at the ceiling. Or, what was supposed to be the ceiling...In it's place were clouds, stars, and the inky black night sky. 

"It's bewitched," Armin whispered in Eren's ear. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Eren nodded, only half listening. Mikasa was quiet as always, but her eyes were widened in amazement. On the floor, four long banquet tables stretched down the hall. Each table was packed with returning Hogwarts students. Their expectant stares trailed on the first years, and Eren involuntarily shivered. He switched his teal gaze to the front of the hall, spotting another table that was perpendicular to the students' tables and housed a bunch of adults who Eren assumed to be the professors. In the middle of the head table, a well-groomed blond man sat with great poise, his blue eyes watching, calculating. The man reminded Eren of Levi. 

Just in front of the professors' table lay a plain stool with a rather old, dirty looking hat on top. It had wrinkles upon wrinkles and it was a nasty greenish-brown color. Eren eyed it cautiously not completely aware of what was going on. 

"Alright!" Professor Hanji announced rather loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's start the Sorting Ceremony!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sorting Hat and First Feast

The Great Hall was filled with the anticipating whispers floating around as Professor Hanji strolled up to the front. The new students followed her uneasily, clumsy and unsure of their movements. Eren halted a few feet from the steps leading to the teachers’ table, watching Professor Hanji intently. “This is it,” the brunet thought to himself, determination flowing through him. 

“He’ll be in Slytherin for sure! Look at him!” a rather tall Hufflepuff said to his comrades while pointing at a thin, sly-looking first year whose eyes gleamed unpleasantly in the candlelight. 

Professor Hanji reached into her flowing black robes and pulled out a yellowed scroll and began to unravel it. She cleared her throat, stating “Alright, then, let’s begin!” Her eyes scanned the scroll quickly, glasses glinting, before settling on the top of the paper. “When I call your name, please step up to the stool, sit, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. From there, it will assign your house, and you may go and sit at the corresponding table.” Eren glanced at the hat once more. Now that he was closer, the teal-eyed boy could just make out a disgruntled face created by the wrinkles of the hat. 

The professor began to call names, her loud voice echoing through the now silent hall. “First up: Levi Ackerman.”

The raven broke from the ranks of first years, seeming to glide up to the seat effortlessly. He glanced at the hat with distaste, and perched himself on the chair as if it were hurting him. Hanji plopped the Sorting hat on the top of his silky black hair, and Levi cringed slightly, his thin eyebrows drawing together in protest. Eren watched the Sorting Hat, noticing the folds of the brown cloth open to form two eyes and a mouth.

“I’m not that dirty, brat,” the Sorting Hat spoke, replying to Levi’s unspoken thoughts. Levi’s eyes widened fractionally in surprise, but let out a small “tch”, obviously annoyed that the hat could tell what he was thinking. “Now then,” the hat continued. “Let’s see, what would suit you best… The first one is the toughest, I always say… Yes, you are quite intelligent; maybe Ravenclaw? No, you are also cunning and fit to be a leader, perhaps Slytherin would be the best choice…” The raven’s bored gaze flickered to Gryffindor’s table just for a second before flitting back to a random point in space. It was barely noticeable, but Eren picked up on it.

“Ah, I see! Are you sure about that one? You would do well in Slytherin, I can tell. Would you so easily give up such a bright future for one less concrete?... Alright, then, if that is your wish. GRYFFINDOR!” the Sorting Hat declared. 

Levi slid off of the stool instantly, like it had offended him in some way. Eren watched as he joined his new house, the whole table erupting with cheers and hoots. As he took a seat gingerly, a few nearby students patted him on the back vigorously, and he leaned in to subtly avoid the touches. The others picked up on Levi’s hostile, solitary attitude, and awkwardly shifted away from him, creating a small circle of space around the small silver-eyed boy.

The Sorting Hat ceremony continued, names being called rapidly. When Mikasa was called up immediately after the raven, Eren noticed that her surname was the same. He watched her curiously, and, as if she could read his mind, she mouthed “distant cousin”. Eren nodded slightly, clarity filling his mind. Almost as soon as the hat was placed upon Mikasa’s head, it declared “RAVENCLAW!” The table on the far right of the first years erupted with clapping and cheers. Mikasa, showing no signs of happiness or anger, got up and sat at the table. Just like Levi, she didn’t acknowledge her new housemates, but she didn’t have the same air of hostility around her. 

Armin was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw as well. His eyes lit up when the verdict came, tripping over himself in his eagerness to get to his new house. Eren smiled; he was genuinely happy for his two new friends. Of course, now he knew that he wouldn't be in the same house as them. The brunet was not smart in the least, and would never be able to make it in Ravenclaw. 

The names continued to be yelled out into wide expanse of the Great Hall.

“Sasha Blouse! Marco Bott! Reiner Braun!” Professor Hanji announced. It seemed that many of the new students were being sorted into Hufflepuff. The table looked pleased with the large batch of newbies. One by one, the eleven year olds walked up to the stool, reaching their fate. Eren’s face became more strained as soon as Professor Hanji finished the last student who had a surname starting with “I”. It should be his turn now…

“Misa Jackson!” the professor announced. A tiny dark-skinned girl pushed past a stunned Eren, skipping up happily to the stool and surprisingly being assigned to Slytherin. 

Eren’s teal gaze stared at Professor Hanji uncomprehendingly. Jaeger! You should’ve called Jaeger next!! Eren’s breathing began to accelerate. What if this was a mistake? What if he wasn't supposed to be here? Surely, he was. His mother was a witch! He even got his letter three days before his birthday! Why, then, was his name not on the scroll?! The brunet’s wide eyes scanned the faces of the teachers, as if the answer was floating around their slightly bored gazes. 

Slowly, slowly, kids trickled up to the hat and got sorted to where they belonged. Jean Kirschtein, a long-faced boy who was sorted into Slytherin. Krista Lenz, a petite blonde that fell into Hufflepuff. 

“You don’t belong,” a voice whispered to Eren. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the noise. Finally, Eren stood alone in the middle row. All eyes were on him, each person holding their breath.

Professor Hanji appraised Eren for a moment before turning her attention to the scroll once more and reading the last name on the list: “Eren Yeager.” The air held in Eren’s lungs whooshed out all at once, and his body slumped in relief. It was just a typing error. Just an error in printing. He was still a wizard, still belonged, and still was allowed to be there. 

On shaky legs, he climbed up the few stairs and plopped down onto the stool that all of his previous classmates had sat on. For some reason, he searched the crowd for a certain pair of silver eyes. At this time of vulnerability, he needed reassurance and stability. He quickly found Levi watching him carefully, interest finally filling his facial features. Eren found it hard to breathe once again.

“Well, you’re headstrong, you are,” the Sorting Hat chuckled, shifting over Eren’s chocolate locks. Eren gripped the sides of the wooden stool tightly, praying that he wouldn't do something stupid like fall off the chair. “So much determination! But not too much logical reasoning; that rules out Ravenclaw.” Eren’s face burned with embarrassment, swallowing thickly. “I think…GRYFFINDOR!!” The Sorting Hat declared, finally completing the ceremonies. 

Eren got up slowly and made his way to the Gryffindor table. Enough first years had been chosen to the same table that the only available seats left were around Levi. Warily, he sat directly opposite of the raven. Levi met his gaze steadily, seeming to stare into Eren’s soul, before blinking and turning to face the professors. Eren followed suit and watched as Hanji collected the Sorting Hat, rolled the scroll, and addressed the Great Hall once more. 

“That concludes the Sorting Ceremony. Congratulations to our newest Hogwarts additions!” she announced cheerily. Thundering claps resounded, and Eren felt a warm buzz inside of him at the warm welcome. “Now, we can get on to the feast! But first, a few words from our Headmaster, Erwin Smith!” With that, the woman turned on her heel and strode to the table housing the professors and took a seat at the extreme left side. 

The man that sat in the center of the table rose, clearing his throat. The hall fell silent instantly, each student sensing the blond’s strong aura of authority.

Erwin Smith was a dapper man, probably no older than 40. He donned a pristine white button-down shirt and crisp black slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up halfway to his elbows, revealing his toned arms. The man stood with confidence that was absolute; he fit the role of headmaster flawlessly. When he spoke, his strong voice effortlessly carried through the hall.

“Welcome, returning students and new students alike. I hope you all are ready for an enriching year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect each and every one of you to uphold the standards of this wonderful school and conduct yourselves appropriately. May we have a successful year filled with new experiences and knowledge. Without further ado, the feast!” Professor Smith flicked his wrist smoothly, and out of nowhere, piles of food appeared on the table to accompany the silverware, plates, and goblets.

As the headmaster took his seat once more, Eren turned to the food and eagerly began shoveling it onto his plate. The brunet piled it high with steaming bread rolls, tender chicken, mashed potatoes, and much more. His goblet filled with juice as he touched it, and he regarded it with wonder before gulping down the liquid fervently. 

“Eren Yeager,” Levi said nonchalantly. Eren immediately fixed his attention to the boy sitting opposite of him. The pale boy was not looking at him, opting instead to analyze the vast expanse of food laid out before them.

“Eren Jaeger, actually,” Eren corrected. Levi swung his head to look at the brunet, his forehead crinkling with puzzlement. Eren smiled, answering the raven’s unspoken question. “I’m originally from Germany. When my family moved to Trost, to avoid discrimination, we changed our surname to Yeager on all official documents. I completely forgot about that, actually; I still consider my family to be Jaegers.” Levi simply grunted in response, letting Eren know that he had understood. 

Eren began to eat his food with fervor. He dug into the mashed potatoes smothered with gravy, savoring the flavors on his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren noticed Levi daintily placing food on his plate before neatly organizing it and separating the meat into tiny cubes. 

“Wha ahre shou doin?” Eren mumbled around the food occupying his mouth. As the brunet swallowed heavily, Levi appraised him for a moment before turning his attention back to his own plate. 

“I’m staying orderly and avoiding unnecessary messes, a skill you seem to lack,” the raven drawled. The boy’s mood had switched from mildly curious to hostile. His critical stare sharpened as he saw Eren’s face flush with embarrassment as the teal-eyed boy clumsily brushed the remaining food off of his face and snatched his napkin off of the table for the first time. 

“Ah, I’m usually not this messy,” Eren lamented, still frantically trying to make himself seem more presentable. “I haven’t eaten since noon, and I’m really excited to finally be here and to eat this amazing food. I can’t wait for school to start, and I’m really nervous about the classes--” 

“Alright, that’s enough! I get it,” Levi cut him off. The raven returned to the process of eating his meal, starting with the pork he had served himself. When the silence stretched to an uncomfortable point, Eren spoke up again to try and generate a conversation.

“So, Gryffindor, huh? I thought that you would be put in Slytherin for sure,” Eren laughed. Levi looked up at the brunet, eyes narrowing.

“And why do you say that? Because I’m intimidating?” he asked, almost defensively. His eyes glinted with bitterness and the brunet involuntarily frowned. His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“Of course not! The impression I got from you was calculated, calm, and composed. You’re fit to lead,” Eren assured him with confidence. “I’ve heard that Slytherin houses cunning minds, whereas Gryffindor has bold, fearless, brave students.” Levi’s face became a bit uncomprehending and confused for a split second before rearranging itself into the usual impassive mask that Eren had already become accustomed to. 

“Are you saying that I’m not bold, fearless, or brave, then?” Levi questioned. Eren shook his head more rigorously this time.

“No! All leaders need those qualities! What kind of leader would you be if you could not face a situation confidently? You are surely a brave and fearless person, I can tell just by your disposition!” Eren stated passionately, a fire burning in his turquoise eyes. Levi watched the fire rage inside the seas of blue silently.

“I see,” was all that he said in response. A considerable amount of tension left the air, and Eren visibly relaxed. Slowly but surely, he was learning to enjoy himself in the other boy’s presence. Maybe they’d become friends someday. Smiling, Eren returned his attention to his food.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Thank you for deciding to read this far into my story, It's truly mind-blowing that even a few people like it. I'm so happy \^_^/. Unfortunately, I'll be gone all of this week at a national contest, which means that I won't be able to update the story until Saturday. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but to make up for it, this chapter will be long! Wish me luck at my contest!!
> 
> P.S. Does anyone have a preference towards the PoV of the story? Would you like to see a chapter from Levi's PoV in the future? Please let me know!

The Gryffindor tower was too far from the Great Hall. Eren wouldn't be able to do this every day! Walking up all of those staircases that just randomly change whenever they feel like it is hell on earth!! Why did Gryffindor have to be so far away from everything else? Although, Eren can't complain too much; he had heard that the Slytherin common room is underneath the lake...

All Gryffindor students were currently being led by this year's Gryffindor prefect, Hitch. She was a loud, narcissistic girl, and often made jokes at the first years' expense. Eren already disliked her.

As the students approached the top of the tower, a large painting came into sight. It displayed a rather plump woman in a fancy pink dress and curly hair sipping wine. All of a sudden, the woman in the painting shifted her weight to her left foot and glared down at the new students snootily. 

"Well, well, what do we have here? New Gryffindor students? I assume you don't even know the password; however, it is required to enter the common room. So, I am obligated to ask: Password?" she asked snarkily. Hitch, who had fallen back a bit to admire her reflection in a mirror, pushed towards the front of the group.

"Move, newbies!! Don't you have any respect for your elders?" she scolded, huffing and straightening her black robes. She turned to the portrait of the fat lady and spoke. "The password this year is 'Gerrymander'."

"Correct! In you go!" the lady sang, and her frame swung open to reveal a short passage way leading to a large room adorned with crimson and gold. As Eren walked in with the other Gryffindors, he spotted two staircases leading to higher levels of the castle. Both had signs above them, one reading 'GIRLS' whilst the other read 'BOYS'. Bookcases lined every available wall, and two large iced windows could be seen on either side of the circular room. A rather large fireplace was located directly to the wall on the right, and many loveseats and plush chairs were surrounding it.

The brunet also noticed that as soon as Levi walked into the room, he immediately began inspecting it. As everyone passed by the fireplace, he wiped a finger across the mantle and inspected it for dust. Finding none, he simply nodded to himself slightly and continued his evaluation. The raven's eyes darted to the corners of the ceilings for spider webs and carefully looked at the glass windows for any smudges or bugs. Eren stifled a small laugh. It seemed that the boy was a bit of a clean freak. Levi heard the laugh nonetheless and glared at Eren.

“Is there a problem?” he spoke quietly as to avoid the attention of others. Eren shook his head, still smiling.

“None at all,” the brunet replied cheekily. Levi glowered at him before continuing to follow Hitch. The 5th year gave a quick introduction to the common room, explaining that room assignments were on the bulletin board and that schedules would be distributed tomorrow morning promptly at 7:30. Breakfast was at 7:45.

With that short explanation, Hitch turned her back and sauntered up the staircase leading to the girls’ dormitory. All of the Gryffindors began crowding the bulletin, seeking the room arrangements. Eren shoved his way to the front, firmly believing that force was the best way to get what you want. As he elbowed a skinny boy who was being too annoying, Eren finally reached the front of the group. His teal eyes quickly scanned the list, looking for his own name. There! Right next to another name: Levi Ackerman. Eren grinned happily

“Levi!” the brunet shouted over the clamor of people. “Levi, I didn’t know your last name was Ackerman? Anyways, we’re roommates!! Isn’t that wonderful?!” Eren spotted the tuft of silky black hair at the back of the crowd. He pushed his way over to the raven, practically bursting with excitement. He grabbed Levi’s arm, but the boy shook it off with disgust.

“Don’t touch me with the arm you just used to touch other filthy humans! Disgusting,” Levi lamented, grabbing his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiping his arm thoroughly while scowling. “And you’re saying my name wrong.” Eren pouted slightly, not seeming to hear that last part, but quickly forgot about the moment. 

“Levi, let’s go find our room now! My cat must be all alone and really sad right now,” Eren worried, walking over to the boys’ dormitory staircase. 

“You’re still pronouncing it wrong,” Levi muttered before speaking loud enough for Eren to hear him. “Hm, that’s interesting; I have a cat too. He’s a black Chartreux named Song.” Eren wheeled around to face Levi rapidly, his cerulean eyes glowing with excitement.

“My cat is a white Maine Coon named Echo! She’s a girl,” Eren gushed. Levi glanced at the brunet as he brushed past him. 

“That’s great,” Levi said sarcastically. “Sadly, Song hates all people and cats, not including me.” Eren’s face fell, but he followed Levi like a lost puppy anyways. As the duo approached their dorm, labeled “Dorm 221”, loud meows could be heard. Eren’s brow furrowed in worry; what if the foreign cat was hostile towards his precious Echo? The two boys glanced at each other quickly before Levi inserted the key into the lock and allowed the door to swing open.

The first thing they spotted was a huge ball of white and black fur in the middle of the room. Both cats’ cages were wide open on either sides of the room. The two said cats were currently in a process that looked like they were trying to absorb each other. Their tails were intertwined, and Echo lay on top of Song’s stomach, turning her head to meow at him affectionately. Both of the felines were purring profusely.

“What…the…” Levi muttered, looking perplexed. 

“That’s great, Echo! You found a mate!” Eren cheered, going over and petting his cat’s long fur. Song glared at Eren for touching his newfound mate, but allowed the owner to pet his cat. Levi just stood in the doorway, watching the scene almost dumbly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” the raven said, still watching his black cat in confusion. “Song hates everyone. He once tried to claw another cat’s eye out. A man was sent to the hospital due to excessive bleeding caused by his scratches. I don’t understand…” Levi’s cat simply looked up at his owner with vivid green eyes. Eren shrugged and walked to the bed on the left side of the room. 

“They’re in love, obviously. They were probably with each other the whole time on the train and in this room,” Eren stated nonchalantly, grabbing his bag and beginning to unpack his stuff into the trunk at the food of his bed. “Oh, is it alright if I take this bed, Levi?”

“My name is not Levy, idiot!” the raven burst out, glaring at Eren. The brunet turned to look at Levi in confusion.

“Of course it is! It was on the dorm assignments, I saw it…” he trailed off, tilting his head to the side. “Cute…” Levi thought before shaking his head to clear his train of thought.

“No, you shithead, I’m talking about the pronunciation! It’s LEEvi, not LeVY,” the silver-eyed boy scolded.

“So, Leeveey?”

“No, brat, LEEvigh.”

“…Levee?”

“Eren, that’s what you were saying before. Listen carefully; it’s pronounced “LEEVI. Got it?”

“Not really…”

“Agh!! Forget it,” Levi sighed, scowling at a distant point in space and falling onto his bed. Eren folded his hands in his lap nervously, glancing at Levi.

“Great, now I’ve upset him…” Eren thought miserably. “I’m sorry, Levi.” The brunet looked down at his hands just as Levi looked up at him. He sighed again, quieter this time.

“It’s fine, brat,” the raven mumbled before slipping underneath the blankets and facing his back to Eren. The brunet watched Levi for a while before following suit and burrowing underneath his covers. A small smile was on his face the whole night.

 

A loud yawn made its way past Eren’s lips as he stretched his arms high above his head. Sleepily, he pulled his covers off and grabbed his new Gryffindor robes off of his trunk. He noticed that Levi’s bed was empty and neatly made. Not a wrinkle soiled the vast expanse of Levi’s blanket. 

Eren made his way to the community bathrooms, quickly going to the bathroom before showering. Still half asleep, he toweled off and put on his robes. Then he headed down to the common room, where he spotted Levi sitting on one of the couches, reading a book entitled “Potions for the Beginning Witch or Wizard”. The brunet, feeling more awake now, shuffled down the staircase and threw himself over the back of Levi’s couch. 

“Why are you reading that boring stuff?” Eren wondered, draping himself along the length of the couch. Levi put his book down to look at Eren with an unreadable expression.

“To learn,” the raven answered simply, turning back to his book. Eren frowned. 

“But you’re already going to do that. It’s the first day of school. Speaking of which, we have to leave to go to breakfast in five minutes! Did you get your schedule yet?” the teal-eyed boy questioned. Levi silently held up a piece of white paper, still reading his book. Eren snatched it from his hands and walked over to the table holding all the schedules. He easily found his own, being at the bottom of the stack, and held it near Levi’s to compare. 

“Levi, we have four classes together!” Eren announced happily. Levi grunted in acknowledgement. The brunet continued to read their schedules aloud. “We have 1st period, Potions, 2nd period, Care of Magical Creatures, 3rd, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and 6th, Transfiguration together. That means that we can start and end the day with each other!” 

“How splendid,” Levi drawled from behind his book. Eren glared at the raven halfheartedly. 

“Whatever. I know you’re happy inside,” Eren commented. More and more Gryffindors started filling the common room, getting ready to start their first day of school. 

Five minutes later, the Gryffindors were piling out of the common room and down the tower towards the Great Hall. Eren walked beside Levi, who proved to be not talkative at all. 

Instead of conversing, Eren decided to observe his new home. He craned his head up searching for the ceiling and just barely spotting it, yards upon yards above their heads. As he was marveling at the tall hallway, Levi had to jerk him away from a staircase that had just shifted away from the platform they were on.

“Shitty brat, watch where you’re going!” Levi rolled his eyes. Eren ducked his head and mumbled “Sorry, Levi,” before continuing his observations. He saw many doorways leading to unknown places and made a mental note to go exploring later. 

Eventually, the boys met up with Ravenclaw students. Amongst them were Armin and Mikasa, and Eren hurried over to greet them. 

“Good morning!” he yelled, gaining a few glares from the still-sleepy Ravenclaws. He smiled sheepishly and waved his hand as an apology.

“Hello, Eren,” Armin smiled. “How was your night? Is the Gryffindor tower accommodating?” 

“It’s great, Armin! The beds are super comfy and it’s nice and warm up there,” the brunet gushed. Mikasa smiled at Eren’s happiness.

“Good! Ravenclaw’s dormitory is very high quality, as well. There are so many books! They have a whole wall just dedicated to biographies of famous witches and wizards, and another about the origins and history of magic! Isn’t that fascinating?” Armin started to go off on another one of his spiels, and Eren nodded his head absently. 

Eren and his friends reached the Great Hall, and they had to separate to sit at their own tables. The brunet reunited with Levi and took a seat at the long table. Food was already laid out; mountains of bagels, pancakes, and scrambled eggs were dispersed throughout the table, and Eren’s mouth began to water.

Once again, he filled his plate and got a glass of milk. Levi regarded the milk with a look of mild disgust.

“Ew, you like milk?” he said rudely. Eren stared at him, surprised.

“Of course!! Don’t you? Milk is life,” he preached, looking at his goblet fondly. “Milk is filled with nutrition and tastes really good. It’s like water, but better.”

“It comes from nipples,” Levi said bluntly. A laugh bubbled up Eren’s throat involuntarily. The brunet looked at the raven, whose face remained impassive.

“Wow, what a great argument, Levi. You totally swayed my opinion. One day, you’re going to regret not drinking milk,” Eren predicted. Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Sure I will.”  
At 8:00, a chime went through the Great Hall, signaling for students to report to their first period. Eren grabbed Levi’s robe sleeve and dragged him out of the hall at lightning speed. 

“Potions first!” Eren sang. Levi just grumbled, allowing himself to be led for the time being.

In their Potions class, Eren learned for the first time that he was immune to catching fire every five minutes. Thank goodness Levi was there to snuff out the flames, or else Eren would be singed for the rest of his life. On a positive note, the professor teaching potions was none other than Professor Hanji. Although she was extremely, ehm, passionate, she was also very informative and helpful. They created a simple potion to cure scars since it was the first day of school; the professor wasn’t permitted to teach anything complicated until the 3rd week, as per the orders of Headmaster Smith. 

“It’s ridiculous, really,” Professor Hanji complained, slumping back in her seat. “Potions class is so exciting! We need to get right into the complex practices straightaway!”

In Eren and Levi’s next class, Care of Magical Creatures, they once again saw a familiar face. Professor Mike was the teacher this time. There weren't any creatures yet, but he explained what the class was and what kind of animals they would be handling, from unicorns to Ibong Adarnas. Levi seemed repelled by the idea of touching a wild animal, but refrained from spewing any insults.

Continuing to their third class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Eren noticed that Levi looked more eager. He sat straight in his chair and watched Professor Eld intently. Again, like Care of Magical Creatures, they didn’t start any lessons; rather, Professor Eld just informed them of the planned schedule for the year and wished them luck at Hogwarts. 

In the next class, Eren and Levi split up for the first time that day. Eren went to Herbology, where he noticed with delight that Armin was also enrolled in. Levi went to Divination in the North Tower. Eren was happy that he had a class with his new friend. Professor Petra introduced a few minor plants to the class, and Armin was able to identify each one. Eren praised him for his intelligence and the professor awarded Ravenclaw 5 points. 

Fifth period passed by slowly, as Eren had Muggle Studies while Levi had Herbology. The professor teaching Muggle Studies, Professor Gunther, was incredibly boring and droned on about the various aspects of the Muggle world. Eren was relieved to be released from the class when the bell chimed. He met Levi in the hallway and they headed to their last class together.

When the boys walked into the Transfiguration classroom, they saw “Professor Dita” scrawled across the blackboard. Eren and Levi took a seat towards the front of the classroom. As more students began to file in through the door, Eren noticed that a few of them were from Slytherin. The sly looks in their eyes and their lanky gaits suited the house they were assigned to. Levi’s eyes narrowed in wariness, noticing them too. Cheshire cat’s grins were plastered on their faces, spelling out trouble.

“Alright class, welcome to Transfiguration!” Professor Dita announced, coming out of his study. A red bandana covered his head and he wore dark red robes. “Since it’s the first day, we will be starting off with transfiguring ladybugs. On each table, there should be a small container holding a few ladybugs. I’d like you to open this container, point your wands at the bugs, and focus! Try to change the color of their wings from red to green. Focus is key! Try to channel your magic through your wand and will the colors to change,” the professor instructed. 

Levi unscrewed the cap of their tables’ container, effectively releasing the ladybugs. As he and Eren were concentrating on transfiguring their ladybugs (Levi having no trouble whatsoever while Eren broke a light sweat), snickering could be heard from behind them. The Slytherin first years were whispering to each other and laughing. One of them, a tall one with dirty blond hair, discreetly pointed his wand at Eren’s robes and whispered “Diffindo!” Instantly, Eren’s black robes started ripping. A large rip trailed from the hem of his robes all the way up the side to the sleeves. 

“What the--?” Eren yelled in confusion, jumping up. Laughter from the Slytherins reverberated around the room, but was quickly silenced when Levi turned and gave them a deadly glare.

 

“You think that’s funny, you little shits?” he taunted, drawing his wand and pointing it at them threateningly. “What if I tore YOU in half, huh? I think that would be pretty hilarious.” 

“Mr. Ackerman! Please sit down,” Professor Dita commanded worriedly. “Minus ten points from Slytherin, thanks to Mr. Davis’s antics. You’ll meet me on Wednesday night for an hour of detention, understand, sir?” The Slytherin rolled his eyes and grumbled, complaining under his breath, but nodded slightly anyways. “Good,” Professor Dita said before continuing on with the lesson.

Eren’s mood decreased considerably throughout the rest of class. Even though he managed to transfigure the ladybug correctly, his morale failed to improve. Levi glanced at him worriedly the whole walk back to their tower. When the duo finally reached their room, Eren collapsed on his bed and moved no further.

“Hey, brat,” Levi tried, going over to him and shaking his shoulder slightly. No response. “Eren, seriously, listen. I know something good that will help you.” Eren lifted his head, one teal eye peeking through his chocolate brown locks.

“And what’s that?” he asked dejectedly. Levi said nothing, just urged Eren to stand up. He pulled on the brunet until he was standing straight up and his arms were up in the air.

Levi took a step back, flourished his wand at Eren’s robes and said “Repairo!” Just as quickly as Eren’s robes had unraveled, the stitches became to come back together. It looked like an invisible person was sewing Eren’s robes back together. Eren watched the process with wonder.

“That was amazing, Levi! You’re talented!” Eren complimented the raven loudly. A small dusting of pink covered Levi’s cheeks, but he turned before Eren could see. 

“Whatever brat, just be thankful.” Without warning, Eren came from behind and hugged Levi. Levi froze in surprise and turned his head slightly, but could only spot Eren’s tuft of brown hair. 

“Thank you,” Eren whispered sincerely.

“Tch,” said Levi.


	6. Chapter 6: Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm happy to announce that my team and I got 4th in the nation for the contest we were in this past week! Yaaay! I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier, but I had a crap ton of homework to do (after all, I did miss a whole week of school). I'm still not done with it all, honestly! But I decided to take an hour to write a quick little filler chapter before I started with a few major parts to my plot. I hope you enjoy!

“It’s too damn windy,” Levi grumbled, wrapping his crimson and gold striped scarf around his neck even tighter. It was only the beginning of October, but the temperature had already dropped twenty degrees, and the breezy gusts coming from the lake weren’t helping anything. 

Eren smiled at the raven. “I love cold weather,” he hummed happily. “It means that autumn is coming. That means hot chocolate, leaves changing colors, boots, pumpkins, coffee…” Levi huffed and shifted closer to the brunet.

“That’s because you aren’t freezing your arse off,” he complained. “You’re practically a walking furnace, brat.” Eren frowned, turning to flick Levi on the forehead lightly.

“I’m not a brat! We’re almost the same age, anyways,” the teal-eyed boy whined. The raven rolled his eyes at Eren’s pouting. 

“Whatever, you’re still a brat.”

The two Gryffindors students had just been released from their Transfiguration class and were walking towards their dorm to collect study materials needed to complete their homework. The open hallways welcomed the bursts of chilly air coming from the west and Levi shivered for the thousandth time that hour.

“Eren, seriously, let’s just go to the library to study,” Levi urged, his nose turning a shade of light red. “We don’t have to study outside.”

Eren just shook his head, walking with determination. “We’re going to study outside under the oak tree. No ifs, ands, or buts,” he stated resolutely.

“Oh, don’t worry,” the silver-eyed boy sneered. “We won’t even have butts after this. They’ll have frozen off.” Eren pretended that he hadn’t heard the snarky remark and kept walking at a brisk pace.

They reached the stairs fairly soon and began to climb the moving walkways. A month had passed since the duo had arrived, and yet Eren was still constantly in danger of falling from the shifting stairs. If it wasn’t for Levi, the brunet would have broken several bones by now. Levi safely maneuvered Eren through the stairs and they finally arrived at their dorm room. 

Even through the heavy oak wood of the door, purring could be heard, resonating loudly. The raven sighed.

“I still can’t believe this,” he muttered, pushing the door open to reveal the boys’ cats curled together on Eren’s bed. “Song hates everyone. I just don’t understand how your mangy cat is any different.” Eren let out a protesting sound, but moved over to his bed to pet the loving animals. Levi didn't allow the felines to touch his own bed, fearing the imminent threat of cat hair completely covering his pristine sheets. Eren’s bed already had a fine layer of white and black strands dusting the top.

“Echo is just a very friendly cat. She’s so great,” the boy praised his cat, reaching around and scratching her ears. The white cat purred even louder and leaned into her owner’s touch, much to the dismay of Song. The black feline growled and swiped at Eren’s hand, and the brunet quickly whipped it away. “Well then,” he muttered, glaring at Levi’s cat in mild hurt. 

“I told you; Song hates everyone,” Levi sniffed, watching the scene play out indifferently.

“Whatever,” Eren quickly got over the cat’s hostility. “Let’s grab our books and head back outside!” He beamed at Levi, who groaned in exasperation and resignation. Within minutes, the boys had collected all the materials they needed and were emerging back outside. Eren breathed in the crisp air and Levi noticed a large smile plastered on the brunet’s face. 

Without further ado, Eren jogged over to a large oak tree sitting right at the top of a rolling hill and plopped down at the trunk. He leaned against the rough bark, looking up at the orange and red leaves just barely clinging on to the branches. Soon enough, Levi had joined him, although he was sitting neatly on top of a fresh blanket. 

“Okay, let’s get our potions homework done first. I don’t know what that shitty glasses was thinking, giving us five pages of terms to define,” Levi complained, easily selecting the dark blue textbook labeled “Potions for Beginners”. Eren extracted fresh quills, ink, and paper from his pile of materials and handed Levi some. Quietly, they began the tedious work in front of them.

How many hours had passed? Levi couldn't tell. The sun was still up, although barely, and his legs had gone numb a long time ago. With a flick of his quill, he finished the last sentence of the last piece of homework, and leaned back against the tree heavily. Finally, the raven was finished! 

He glanced over to his partner and was not surprised to see the brunet curled up against Levi’s side, sleeping soundly. The quill had fallen from Eren’s fingers and the ink’s cap was not screwed on. Levi, trying not to wake his partner up, carefully arranged the supplies and threw his extra blanket over the brunet’s shoulders. He watched his sleeping face with something akin to affection; people did not know the beauty of their faces while sleeping. Levi loved this most about sleep. Eren could never know how amazing he looked without any masks or filters. Just natural, honest beauty.

As Levi gazed upon Eren’s face as the setting sun fell behind the distant mountains, he felt a flicker in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch

Every day, despite Eren’s unwillingness, the two boys woke at 6:00 a.m., showered, ate breakfast, and reported to class. Their routine had become consistent over the past month, to the point that Eren’s alarm clock was the sound of Levi arriving from the showers. Their mornings were so fluid; when Eren got dressed, Levi was making his bed. When the raven filled the pet bowls, Eren was brushing his teeth. The duo had become so in sync, they could tell what the other was doing based on the sun’s position in the sky. Therefore, it was no surprise that the boys were thrown off when they received a very special announcement one morning in their Potions class.

The morning started off like any other; Levi awoke, took a shower, and got dressed while Eren bathed. They went about their normal routing of getting ready and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Eren ate pancakes and peanut butter, like always, and Levi had his regular sliced ham, scrambled eggs, and toast. As the first years strolled towards their Potions classroom, they discussed trivial things. Eren pointed out a bird flying over the lake, Levi reminded him rather harshly that they see birds every day. Everything was normal. Unfortunately, that changed as soon as the boys entered the stone-walled classroom.

Excitement could almost be seen crackling through the air. The Gryffindor students had gleams of what looked like hunger in their eyes. Two kids were getting into a heated argument near the blackboard at the front of the room. Eren uncertainly shuffled a bit closer to Levi, ducking behind the raven’s lean frame a bit.

“Um, what’s going on?” the teal-eyed boy questioned, confusion lacing his tone of voice. The excitement coursing through the room energized the brunet, but he was not yet sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. Levi let out a small “tch” and started walking towards the blackboard, where many of the Potions students were gathered. Eren trailed behind him like an obedient puppy.

Once the raven rudely shoved enough people out of the way, the boys spotted a yellow paper that was taped to the flat surface of the board. As they neared it, they could just make out the title. In obnoxious, bold letters, it read: ‘HELP NEEDED!! Gryffindor Seeking Two First Years for the Quidditch Team!! Apply for Try-Outs TODAY!!!’ Trailing underneath the title was messily scrawled writing. Levi’s eyes widened in realization as he read the unattractive flyer. 

At that moment, Professor Hanji decided to launch herself out of her office and fly down the staircase leading to the main floor of the classroom.

“I see that my precious first years have spotted the flyer I made!!” she squealed, rushing over to the short students. “Ah,” Levi thought. “Now it makes sense.” The professor urged her students to sit down, and Eren and Levi hastily took their seats at their usual worn lab table towards the front of the class.

“Now, something very important has just come up yesterday,” the woman started, adjusting her glasses that were flashing wickedly. Eren gulped. “It has come to my attention, not only as the referee for Quidditch games, but also as the head of Gryffindor, that our house does not have the necessary amount of players to compete in the school’s annual Quidditch Cup!” Loud whispers and murmurs broke through the classroom. Levi and Eren glanced at each other, no words spoken to understand what the other was thinking. “Why is she telling us?”

“Alright, alright, let’s settle down,” Hanji said ironically, seeing as the professor was practically vibrating with anticipation herself. “The reason behind our lack of players is quite tragic. Our Seeker from last year, Harilyn Bates, was a seventh year and has graduated. The other position open is a third Chaser. We originally had enough, but one of our players decided to transfer to Durmstrang.” The professor had taken to walking around the classroom, using dramatic hand waves and movements to emphasize her point even further. 

“Therefore, our team needed to hold another day of try-outs. Of course, because Gryffindor is so magnificent and amazing, we expected tons of competitors! Sadly, nobody showed up. It seems that we don’t exactly have a generation of Quidditch players, thanks to the lull in broom production a few years back. But do not fret young’uns! I spoke with our dear Headmaster Erwin and arranged for a special exception to the rules! This year, our team will be allowed to recruit two first years!” Noise once again broke out in the small room, but this time it was even louder. Some kids cheered; others looked completely bored. 

Eren glanced at Levi, expecting to see the usual impassive mask, and was greeted by an unexpected expression of wonder and happiness covering the raven’s face. It was just slight; the boy’s mouth quirked up the tiniest bit, and his eyes seemed to lose their severity, but Eren saw it nonetheless.

Professor Hanji flourished a stack of the bright yellow flyers that she had created, seeming to have pulled them from nowhere. She began making her way around the classroom, distributing them giddily. 

“Oh yes, Franz, please come to tryouts! I’m sure you’d be a great Chaser. You’re always chasing after Hannah, anyways!” the teacher laughed, moving on before the red-faced boy could say anything. “Nanaba, you’re always quick to leave my class! Why don’t you try out as the Seeker?”

Before long, Eren and Levi had received the ugly papers. The brunet felt an unsettling tingling in his stomach; although he loved Quidditch with a passion, he wasn’t sure that he was ready to start competing so soon. As he read over the details of the flyer, he found that the tryout day was October 4th. That was this upcoming Friday, after school on the Quidditch pitch, from 3 p.m. to 6 p.m. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Levi scanning the paper intently. “He seems really into this,” Eren thought uneasily. “He must really like Quidditch…I know Levi; he mentioned that he played before, and that he was a Seeker; he'll probably turn out to be the best Seeker a team could ask for…”

As if on cue, the raven turned to Eren, something akin to excitement and determination lighting his features. “Eren, we have to do try out. You said you were a Chaser once before, no?”

Eren shifted uncomfortably. “Well, yeah, when we were reading about Quidditch last week…”

“This is perfect. We’ll try out, I’ll become Seeker, and you’ll become the third Chaser.”

“Yeah, sure…But, Levi—“

“How long has it been since you’ve played? Are you actually any good?”

“Um, I think I am, I played a few years ago, but—“

“Tch. That’s not good enough. We’ll have to go out and practice before Friday. Do you think they’ll provide us with brooms? I didn’t think to bring my own…”

“Levi!!” Eren exclaimed, cutting off Levi’s thought process. The raven turned to look at his partner’s exasperated face with mild surprise, seeing as the brunet had learned in the past not to interrupt Levi. “I don’t know if I can do this,” Eren confessed, nervously glancing around the room. Professor Hanji’s lesson had started already, but no one seemed to be paying any attention. Hell, even the professor looked like she was daydreaming about Quidditch. The yak tongue that she held kept slipping from her fingers as a faraway look clouded her face. Eren wondered briefly if the pink appendage was slimy.

“What could you possibly mean, you can’t do this?” Levi questioned him outright, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m nervous,” Eren confessed, lowering his voice so as to not be overheard. Levi had to lean in just to hear the brunet’s shaky words. “I haven’t played in a long time. And even then, I only practiced with kids who were half my age! I’m probably terrible compared to all of these kids that are gonna try out…” Levi searched Eren’s crestfallen face with a calculating look.

“That’s odd,” the raven announced, turning away from his partner uninterestedly. “I didn’t know that Eren Jaeger was a loser.” Eren’s gaze instantly whipped to Levi, confusion overtaking his depressed state. “The Eren I met was a determined, hard-headed brat who would never take no for an answer,” Levi continued, picking at his nails. “I wonder where he went.”

“I’m right here, Levi!” Eren protested. “I’ve been here this whole time!” Eren’s little outburst had no effect; Levi continued to survey his fingernails with boredom. The silver-eyed boy had to suppress a smirk. “Worked like a charm,” he thought smugly.

“No, no, you can’t possibly be the Eren I knew. He was never nervous, depressed, or scared,” Levi put emphasis on the last word purposefully to rile his partner up. Of course, thanks to Eren being the hotheaded kid that he is, the jab worked perfectly.

“I’m not scared!” the brunet yelled, gaining a few looks from the other students. Noticing this, Eren lowered his voice and repeated “I’m not scared. Look, I’ll try out, okay?” The fire that was temporarily lost had found its way back into Eren’s teal eyes. His determination that was such a signature look on him was definitely back. “I’m gonna go out there and be the best Chaser that Gryffindor has ever seen!” Levi simply rolled his eyes at the declaration, but his smile was evident now.

“Now that sounds more like Eren Jaeger,” he drawled.


	8. Chapter 8: Try Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this chapter took me the whole day to write. I was originally going to spend my Saturday in bed, playing Sims 3, but plans change. And sweet mother of holy llamas, this chapter took me FOREVER. In my defense, however, I did write 8 pages. I consider that to be a shitload of work. I was helped by Panic! At the Disco music (no thanks to you, PANDORA. *accusing glare*)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^_^

“I’m definitely gonna throw up,” the brunet informed Levi, leaning over the side of the staircase heavily. “I can feel it. There’s no way I’m eating breakfast.”

The raven rolled his eyes at Eren’s melodramatic speech, folding his thin arms on his chest. “Calm the fuck down, Eren. You’ll be fine,” he sighed. “Once we get to the Great Hall, you’ll smell the food and all of your nervousness will disappear instantly.” Eren glanced at Levi doubtfully, opting not to respond in favor of quelling the building anxiety in his stomach. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat.

The try-outs that were occurring that day were inevitable. Levi and Eren had already signed up on Monday at the end of Professor Hanji’s lecture, and they were committed to the try-outs. Hanji had already sent out information to the contenders, explaining how the positions would be tested, the skills that were expected out of everyone, and what equipment would be provided, courtesy of the Gryffindor team. 

Contrary to Levi’s predictions, Eren did not lose his queasiness when the boys arrived at breakfast. Eren slouched in his seat, staring blankly at his empty plate. His eyes were zoned out, no doubt focused on the horrible events that day. Levi scowled at the brunet and shoveled some French toast onto his plate in a last ditch effort to make him eat. “Eren, seriously. You have to eat, or you won’t have energy at try-outs.” Just the mention of the upcoming event made Eren’s face turn a homely shade of green, and Levi recoiled slightly in disgust. “You’re seriously asking for it,” the raven muttered, drinking his orange juice and slamming the goblet down on the table in frustration. 

It’s not like Levi had a magical remedy to settle Eren’s stomach. This was a battle that the teal-eyed boy had to face on his own. It was hard enough just to convince him to attend try-outs. But maybe, just maybe, Levi could goad Eren into a positive mindset. 

Levi cleared his throat, catching Eren’s attention slightly. The raven wiped his mouth with his napkin daintily, taking his time, before setting the cloth down and locking eyes with Eren. The brunet gulped, unsure of what Levi was thinking. “Eren,” he began, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “This is an amazing opportunity. You love Quidditch; you haven’t stopped talking my ear off about it since we first started rooming together. I can see how passionate you are about it, which is why I really want you to succeed today. I know that you’re a great Quidditch player, and I know that you can beat the other first years. But you won’t be able to do that unless you bring back the determination and confidence you have inside.” Levi leaned forwards, his silver eyes narrowing and his face becoming angry. “So stop being such a pussy and man up. Show these arseholes what you can do.”

Eren flinched at the hostility in Levi’s tone. His stance became defensive and he glared at Levi, although the raven had fixed his attention on buttering his toast. However, deep inside, Eren knew that he was right. Where had his passion gone? What about all of those days he spent outside, dodging rocks and zooming around on his father’s 1982 Sharpspeed until the sun had fallen well beyond the distant horizon? Eren sucked in a breath, gathered his strength, and grabbed the serving spoon in front of him with resolve. Levi smirked as he watched the brunet pile his plate up with sausages, eggs, and bread.

 

Just because Eren ate didn’t mean that his nervous disposition disappeared instantly. In Care of Magical Creatures, the brunet was unfocused and dropped his Red-Horned Frog, causing the animal to turn and angrily shoot spikes at the poor boy. Levi accompanied Eren to the infirmary, where Madam Freida efficiently pulled out all of the spikes with tweezers. 

In Eren’s Herbology class, Armin picked up on Eren’s attitude, and tried to guide him through the day’s lesson. Sadly, when Armin had to focus on his own plant, Eren messed up again and cut of the wrong tendril of his Incera plant. Professor Petra was busy with another student and didn’t notice Eren’s plant in time. Within seconds, a noxious gas had filled the greenhouse and students were passing out left and right. Armin had the smart idea to grab a gas mask near the entrance of the room. The last thing Eren saw before he passed out was Armin suturing the plant’s wound. 

“You’re hopeless,” Levi sneered at Eren in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Eren bowed his head shamefully and averted his eyes. At least he didn’t fuck up anything in this class, thanks to the extensive supervision of Levi.

Transfiguration was another story. It was the last class of the day, and Eren had started trembling halfway through the test they were taking. He couldn’t focus on the sheet in front of him; the words got blurry, danced around like ballerinas, and then seemed to fly off the page. The brunet shook his head, trying to focus, but to no avail. Levi could offer no assistance, seeing as any form of communication would be assumed as cheating and would result in the confiscation of both of their tests. 

At the end of the period, Eren turned in his half-empty test sheet with a heavy heart. Not only did he probably fail the test, but now that their last class was over, the dreaded try-outs were about to start. Levi grabbed Eren’s arm as soon as the bell chimed and dragged him out the door. 

In their room, Eren got dressed mechanically. Levi had to help the brunet tug on his riding boots and fix his cotton white button-up shirt. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late,” Levi murmured. His body was thrummed with excitement; the raven couldn’t wait to get on a broom for the first time in a few months. Eren nodded his head sullenly and the duo rushed out of the tower.

On the way to the Quidditch pitch, Eren could almost feel his soul departing his body as he glimpsed the twenty-something first years that were trying out, all lined up as Professor Hanji called role. Levi and Eren slipped into the end of the line inconspicuously. Levi heaved a sigh, knowing that Professor Hanji liked to call role from Z to A. Don’t ask him why; he was surprised that the woman actually conformed to the rules at the Sorting Hat Ceremony at the beginning of the year. She was only on the T’s, so Eren and he were both safe. 

Soon enough, Hanji had accounted for all of the students, and she, along with some Gryffindor team members, were distributing safety pads and brooms. Eren looked at all of the girls and boys standing patiently, waiting for their equipment. Out of the whole group, only two people would make the team. As soon as the thought came into his head, the brunet started quivering. Levi suppressed a sigh, standing next to him quietly.  
Once every student had put on their safety gear, Hanji started handing out the old school brooms. They weren’t as high quality as, say, a Firebolt, but they got the job done. Eren’s broom fit securely in his trembling hands, and it was the perfect length. Sadly, when Professor Hanji reached Levi, she only had a small selection to choose from. This resulted in Levi having to choose a broom that was just a few inches shorter than him. 

“Sorry, Levi, this is the last functioning broom left. You’ll just have to adjust,” Hanji held the dingy broom out to him apologetically. The raven scowled as the Gryffindor students around him giggled quietly to themselves.

“If anyone says a word, I’ll cut their arms off,” he practically growled, stalking off to the center of the field. 

“Alright, let’s get started! Seekers first; anyone who is here to try out for Chaser is welcome to watch the Seekers from the seats of Tower A,” Hanji announced, swinging one leg over her personal broom. “Seekers, this is your mission: several snitches will be released, one for each student. You will have an assigned snitch to catch. We will time you to find who can locate their snitch the fastest. The quickest person will be named the Seeker of the Gryffindor team!” 

As Hanji started assigning snitches to various students, the potential Chasers migrated towards the side of the field. Most of the people stayed on the pitch. The rest of the students, about six of them, headed up the stairs of Tower A, including Eren. He took a seat towards the front of the stands and watched the small speck on the floor of the pitch that looked like Levi. 

A few minutes went by uneventfully; Hanji must have still been assigning snitches. Then, in one fluid motion, all of the students hopped on their brooms and took off into the sky.

“There they go!” a girl behind Eren exclaimed.

“Who do you think will get their snitch first?”

“It’s gotta be Ymir! She used to play with me, and she’s really fast!”

“No, a girl couldn’t be Seeker. I think it’s gonna be Marcus!”

“Lewis will definitely win.”

Eren watched the students as they whizzed through the air. A few of them looked wobbly on their brooms, as if it was the first time they had flown. The brunet could easily pick out Levi; the raven was the only one who flew with a hint of grace. He cut through the air like he was born to do so; he resembled an eagle gliding through the sky. Eren watched as Levi flew up high and scanned his surroundings. 

“That’s a horrible idea,” Eren thought to himself. “There’s no way he can see anything from that far up.” And yet the raven looked as confident as a lion. Even from far away, Eren could tell that Levi had a cool, calm, and collected disposition. After what seemed like seconds, the boy hovering in the air had fixed all of his attention on the south side of the field. His body was tensed, ready to strike. And just like that, he was darting away towards his target. “He found it already?!” the brunet thought, leaning forward and gripping the wooden rail in front of him tightly. Eren looked at the direction Levi was heading and saw something hovering there. 

The raven flew through the air, gaining speed each second. When he reached the goalposts, he curved around them sharply, following a small projectile intensely. His snitch did its best to avoid him, spiraling, swerving, and dropping at random moments. However, it did nothing to deter Levi, who simply followed the snitch’s maneuvers easily. Within a minute of him trailing the snitch hotly, his outstretched hand plucked the black ball from the air. Levi drifted down to the middle of the pitch, where Hanji was blowing her whistle fervently. 

“That’s it, that’s the show!” the woman announced, ecstatic. “In five minutes seventeen seconds, no less! Veeeery impressive. We have our new Seeker: Levi Ackerman!” Eren rushed down the stairs of the tower and ran out to the middle of the field. He jumped and practically tackled the small raven to the ground.

“That was totally awesome, Leevee!” Eren shouted, using the nickname that the silver-eyed boy hated. Levi scowled and pushed at Eren weakly, secretly pleased at the affection his partner was showing. 

“Get off of me, you great oaf,” he grumbled as he shoved Eren off of him. He stood up and brushed off the dirt that had clung to his robes with disgust. “You got me dirty, damn brat.” Eren apologized while laughing and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Okee-dokee! Now that we’re done with the Seeker selection, it’s time to evaluate the Chasers!” Hanji announced. It was almost scary how fast Eren’s attitude changed from lighthearted and happy to dreadful and somber. Levi’s face became serious; the raven knew that this would be hard for Eren.

“You’ll be okay,” Levi told the brunet, passing him and clapping a hand on his shoulder supportively before walking towards Tower A to watch the Chasers compete.

“Oh perfect! There are exactly enough people to have a Chaser’s match!” Hanji squealed, clapping her hands together. “Alright, so, this is how things will work. I will assign two teams of three students each. The teams will compete against each other to score by throwing the quaffle through the goalposts. The first team to get to 100 points will be considered for the last open position on our team. This means that, during the whole match, you will not only be competing against the other team, but against your teammates as well.” When the professor announced this, Eren noticed many hostile glares being thrown. A few were even directed at him, even though the brunet barely knew any of the students. 

Wordlessly, Eren mounted his broom. His glove-clad hands gripped the handle of his wooden broom tightly. Breathe in, breathe out. Eren had been assigned a team that consisted of him, a small, squirrel looking girl named Lana, and a small blonde named Annie that looked like she would kill anyone that dared to touch her. 

Eren took the position of center Chaser. This position was especially important because it facilitated all of the passes the Chasers had to do to successfully score. The brunet lined up with the opposing team’s center Chaser, a mean looking redheaded boy. Hanji flew up to the boys holding the quaffle underneath her arm securely.

“I want a clean match, alright, students? Gryffindor doesn’t cheat, play dirty, or foul.” With that comment, the professor threw the quaffle high above Eren and the other Chaser. The match had begun.

Eren felt petrified. He could hardly move his limbs. Every movement he made felt mechanic, as if he were a marionette being moved by strings that a puppeteer held, high above his head. The redhead snapped up in the air and snatched the quaffle, instantly flying past Eren and racing towards the goalposts. Eren halfheartedly turned and flew after the other Chaser. The opposing team easily scored the first ten points without Eren defending, and the his teammates yelled at him angrily. 10-0.

“I will not lose this game because a fucking wimp was stuck as my teammate,” the blonde snarled at Eren as she flew past him with the quaffle. Eren followed after, getting into a formation automatically with no thought. Lana was flying on his right flank, forming a defensive shield to hopefully deter the other Chasers from reaching Annie. 

All of a sudden, a freckled girl from the other team had broken their formation by flying closely in between Eren and Annie. 

“Eren!” Annie yelled, aiming and throwing the quaffle to the brunet. Eren internally panicked. His hands shot out, trying to catch the leather ball, but it completely slipped through his fingers and fell towards the floor of the field, only to be picked up by a swooping opposing student and lobbed into their goal. 20-0.

Annie swore loudly on the left side of the field, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. Eren bit his lip with embarrassment. The last time he had actually dropped a quaffle was when he was four. 

From the sidelines, Levi was holding his head in his hand. “Goddammit,” the raven muttered to himself. “GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR, JAEGER!!” he yelled, anger radiating from his whole body. The few students that had decided to watch the Chaser’s match moved even farther away from the seething silver-eyed boy.

Startled by Levi’s voice, Eren almost fell off his broom. It was like magic; Levi’s voice penetrated through the fog clouding Eren’s mind. The brunet scanned the stands; each student was watching Eren and laughing. Girls were pointing. Guys were rolling their eyes. 

Was this the impression he wanted to make on his fellow classmates? A weak, bumbling fool that couldn’t even catch a quaffle properly? A flash of anger went through the brunet, energizing him. His head swiveled over to Lana, who had the quaffle under her left arm possessively. 

“HERE, LANA!” Eren screamed, waving his hands over his head frantically. Shocked, the girl glanced at her teammate for a split second before making a decision and throwing the ball to him. This time, Eren wouldn’t fail. He felt his body tilt forwards and he felt a minor flashback of him playing Quidditch countless amounts of time outside in his youth. Eren caught the quaffle with ease, tucking it into his armpit and zooming off down the field. A Chaser flew up to challenge him, but Eren feinted left and ducked down to the right of the enemy. 

He flew with speed and slight recklessness. As Levi watched his partner, he felt slightly concerned for his safety. The technique Eren was used was sloppy and impulsive, and he was a hair’s breadth away from falling off his broom and falling to the ground.

Eren continued to advance down the field. As he neared the goal, however, something odd happened. Levi expected him to charge forward and score the goal single-handedly; however, when the last Chaser challenged him, Eren passed the quaffle to Annie, who threw it into the far right goalpost with deadly accuracy. He flew over to the blonde, cheering and high-fiving her. 20-10.

Throughout the rest of the match, Eren moved like a tremendous machine. His defense was shaky at best, but with the help of the two other girls, they successfully deflected many of the moves the other team attempted. Eren’s offense, on the other hand, was a force to be reckoned with. His feinting maneuvers were near perfect. He barrel rolled, twisted, and even flipped around the other Chasers. Within twenty minutes, the score had reached 90-40, with Eren’s team in the lead. 

Levi watched the match with captivation. Eren could hardly be called graceful, but there was a certain charming quality to the way he aggressively scored. It was obvious to see his determination and passion shine through the nervous attitude he had not a half hour ago. 

The last play was one to be remembered. The other team had the ball, and Annie was chasing the freckled girl who held possession. In a desperate effort, the girl chucked the quaffle at her redheaded partner who was on the other side of the field. The ball soared through the air quickly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Eren sped through the air and intercepted the ball. “YES!” Annie yelled, sharply turning to fly towards the goalposts. Lana flew on the right side of the field, Annie on the left, and Eren dead center. The other Chasers zoomed towards the trio, trying their hardest to catch them. Just as one caught up to Eren, he threw the quaffle to Lana, who caught it safely and ducked under a Chaser at the same time. Annie flew closer to aid Lana, who threw the ball to the blonde when the freckled girl tried to paw the quaffle out of her arm. Annie zoomed to the goalposts, aiming towards the left goalpost. The redhead center Chaser of on the other team read her movements and flew over to the goal, ready to intercept the ball. At the last second, Annie curved her body and threw the quaffle to Eren, who was hovering beside the center goalpost. Seeing his opportunity, Eren got ready to catch the ball and hurl it into the goal. In a split second, however, the third Chaser crashed into Eren, trying to knock him out of the air. Eren slipped from his broom and only held on to it by his hands. In the two seconds that the ball was flying at him, Eren curved his body to the left and swung upwards. He kicked his foot out, successfully making contact with the quaffle and sending it flying through the center hoop. He completed his swing and landed on his broom once again. Soon after, he almost got knocked off his broom again when Annie and Lana flew at him in a huge hug.

“We won!!” Eren exclaimed, laughing. “Good job, Lana, Annie. You were both awesome!”

As the six Gryffindor students drifted down to the center of the field, Hanji waited, bursting with enthusiasm. “Well, what a match!” she exclaimed. “That was truly riveting! Lana, Annie, Eren, you three have won and will be considered by myself and the other Gryffindor teammates to figure out who will win the position of center Chaser!”

Eren was grinning widely; at this point, he didn’t care if he was chosen, he was still exhilarated from winning the match. At some point, Levi had flown down Tower A and had sprinted to Eren. Similarly to what Eren had done, the raven tackled him to the floor.

“You were great, Eren,” he smiled, hugging the other boy’s neck. 

“Thanks, Leevee,” Eren replied, his smile widening. His arms wrapped around the raven’s torso and hugged him back. After a few seconds, Levi cleared his throat and pulled back. 

For the next few minutes, Levi sat with Eren as they waited for the verdict. Eren recounted his performance, asking Levi things like “Did you see that play, though?! Annie was amazing!!” and the raven nodded his head, less enthusiastic now that the match was over. 

Professor Hanji appeared from the locker rooms, followed by the five Gryffindor Quidditch players. A huge smile was plastered on the professor’s face. She seemed pleased with the decision they had made.

“Alright, I know you three have been waiting. We’ve come to a conclusion!” Hanji announced. “After careful consideration, we chose the first year that displayed the most talent, drive, and sportsmanship that Gryffindor has seen in years. The new Chaser for the Gryffindor team is Eren Jaeger!” 

The teal-eyed boy looked at Levi in shock. Levi smirked and hugged Eren once more. “I knew you could do it,” he whispered. 

Annie and Lana gave their heartfelt congratulations to Eren, who looked ecstatic. Hanji pulled Levi and Eren over to the side and handed them both a slip of paper.  
“This sheet is the schedule for our team practices and the games. Our first game is in one month, on November 17th, against Hufflepuff. Don’t worry, we’ll whip your asses into shape at practice next Monday!” she declared. Eren and Levi nodded seriously and thanked the teacher. They took off their equipment and handed it to Hanji, who let them know that they would be given a jersey, newer safety gear, and better broomsticks (Lightning 1997s, Hanji told them while practically drooling. Apparently, that was a good brand).

When the boys reached their rooms, the sun had set. They both collapsed on their beds. Echo padded up to Eren and sniffed his sweaty hair curiously. 

“We made the team,” Eren murmured, seemingly dazed. 

“Yeah,” was all Levi said in response.

“We’re awesome.”

“Yeah.”


	9. Chapter 9: Sudden News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! So, it's been like two weeks since I said that I'd update this story. Holy hand grenade. 
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, I know that there are only a few people that follow this story, but it breaks my heart when I think of even one person that I have potentially let down. I just could NOT get myself to write this chapter. I would sit at the computer screen and stare at it for a few minutes each night, then write about ten words, then stop and go to bed. 
> 
> But not to fear, I had a strike of inspiration to finish the damn thing, so here it is! (Two weeks late!) Oh well...

As the two first years headed to Care of Magical Creatures together, Levi inconspicuously walked closer to Eren, who radiated heat like a furnace. The days were getting shorter and the cold had crept in out of nowhere. 

Levi despised winter. The season entailed shivering, runny noses, and getting sick, which meant the spreading of germs. Levi pulled his striped Gryffindor scarf over his mouth further. Just the thought of winter put Levi in a bad mood. Christmas was also coming, along with his birthday. He had yet to tell Eren, mostly because he didn’t want the brunet to make a big fuss. Levi never celebrated Christmas or his birthday, and he was content to keep it that way.

The raven sidled up closer to Eren, this time bumping shoulders with him. The brunet gave him a glance paired with a small smile. He too wore a scarlet and gold scarf, wrapped around his neck tightly to combat the cold weather. Since it was only the beginning of November, there had been no signs of snow yet. However, temperatures were dropping rapidly.

“Why does this class have to be outdoors?” Levi complained as a shiver went through his body. 

“Oh come on, Levi, it’s not that bad,” Eren laughed.

They made it to the shack with a few minutes to spare. Eren’s attention peaked when he spotted a strange animal in one of the pens. Levi seemed to shrink backwards. He was unwilling to go near a vile, nasty, and wild animal. The creature seemed to have wings and talons, but it stood on four legs. It obviously had the body of a lion, but it’s head was that of an eagle. 

“Today’s lesson: how to feed a griffin,” the voice came from Professor Mike’s house. Said man walked around the side of the house and approached his class. The first years shuffled nervously. None of them wanted to go anywhere near the griffin’s sharp beak. “It’s simple, really,” Mike assured them. “You just grab the ferret by its tail, get Greyfeather’s attention, and sling it up above his head. He’ll jump up and catch it in his mouth. Easy.” The professor proceeded to dump a bag of dead ferrets in front of his class’s feet. “Now, who wants to go first?”

After a few silent moments, nobody had volunteered. Professor Mike sighed. “Alright, since there are no takers, I’ll have to pick on someone. Jaeger, how about you?” Eren blanched, his eyes widening comically. 

“U-um, I don’t think that’s a good idea, professor—“ Eren stammered, but Mike was having none of it. The tall man grabbed Eren’s shoulder and steered him towards Greyfeather while shoving a ferret into his shaking hands. 

“Look, you already have his attention.” True to Mike’s words, the griffin fixed his yellow gaze on Eren. He stomped his leg impatiently. “Now, just chuck it up, and he’ll do the rest.” Eren took a tentative step forward. The brunet took a deep breath, tensed his body, and threw the ferret high. Right over his head. 

Eren could’ve sworn his life was over. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Greyfeather darted forwards, spreading his wings to lift him up. His front legs kicked out in excitement and his neck extended in midair as he snapped his beak around the ferret. Just as the griffin’s talons were about to slash Eren, the boy was knocked to the side. 

Eren hit the ground hard and grunted as another figure fell onto him, adding to the impact. The figure turned out to be Levi, who got up and scowled at Eren deeply. “What the hell, you idiot?? Who throws a piece of meat right above their head? You could’ve died,” the raven ranted, smacking Eren upside the head. Eren rubbed his head and glanced at his friend sheepishly.

“Sorry…” he replied. Levi just scoffed and hauled himself up, then held out a hand to help Eren up as well. Eren gratefully took it and stood up. It took a while for the boys to brush off all the dirt that had gotten on them, but Levi insisted on being completely clean.

The raven made sure to keep Eren far away from Greyfeather for the rest of the class. Other students who were not as reckless as Eren succeeded at feeding the griffin, and Eren looked on wistfully.

By the end of the last period, Levi and Eren were stacked with homework. As usual, the boys holed up in the corner of the school library, making sure to keep quiet. Well, sometimes Eren had trouble with his noise level, but Levi was always there to keep him in check.

About an hour into their herbology assignment, Eren started to nod off. Every so often, Levi would nudge him, and the boy would snap out of his sleepy state, but it was becoming more and more difficult to stay awake. In just a few minutes, Eren was out like a light. His head rested on Levi’s shoulder. Brown hair tickled Levi’s cheek as Eren breathed in and out steadily. 

“Jeez,” Levi sighed, running a hand through Eren’s hair. “You’re hopeless.” 

Hours passed. Levi studied diligently as the light from outside became dimmer. Not once did Eren wake from his peaceful slumber. It was only at 6:00 that there was any form of interruption. It came in the form of an excitable professor.

Although Hanji was usually bubbly and energetic, the professor wore a grim expression on her face. She approached the table almost reluctantly. Levi, being as sharp as he was, knew that something was wrong instantly. 

“What is it,” he deadpanned, boring his gaze into Professor Hanji’s serious face.

“Certain events have occurred… Levi, I need to talk to Eren in my office,” Hanji explained. The raven haired boy frowned. 

“Alright, I’ll come with him.”

The professor shook her head and smiled gently, yet the smile was far from happy. “I’m afraid you can’t do that, Levi. It’s a personal matter. Eren must come alone.”

By this point, said boy was waking up from his short nap. He blinked blearily and focused his sights on the professor. “Professor Hanji? What are you doing here?”

“Eren, you need to come with me. Alone,” Professor Hanji stressed the last word, shooting a glance at Levi. Levi’s eyes narrowed and he leaned towards Eren defensively. 

“I want to go, too,” he declared stubbornly. Eren looked at Levi with confusion, then looked back at Hanji.

“Yeah, I want Levi to come. Why wouldn’t he be able to?” he questioned, rubbing the heel of his palm into one teal eye to try and clear his vision.

“I—I just…It’s just…Ahhh,” Hanji sighed as she bit her lip, conflicted. “Fine. Fine, okay. Come on boys, let’s go.” Without another word, the professor turned on her heel and walked out of the library’s doors. Levi and Eren scrambled out of their seats, their textbooks and work forgotten as they followed Professor Hanji unquestioningly. 

Her office was a few flights above the library, in a separate tower. Hanji held the wooden door open and ushered the first years in. 

“Sit boys, sit,” she gestured to the two guest seats vaguely. Making her way around her mahogany desk, the professor straightened her glasses and shuffled around some papers on her desk distractedly. She glanced up at the boys, who had already sat down and were watching her expectantly.

“Yes, well, um. You see,” she mumbled, running her hand through her hair. “I—I’m afraid that I have rather bad news. Terrible news, actually. Almost as bad as the news that Gary Fitzgerald got in 1374 when his fatal experimental practices left half of London in shambles—“

“Professor.” Levi’s sharp voice cut through Hanji’s pointless babbling, and the woman quickly closed her mouth. She inhaled through her nose, then let out a large breath.

“Alright. Eren, I have terrible news. I know that this is rather sudden, but it seems that, um, well… y-your parents were found murdered in their home two days ago.”


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really know how to end the chapter. Sorry if it sounds a bit weird or awkward. 
> 
> Enjoy the despair! \^_^/

The room fell deadly silent. Levi was afraid to breathe; he felt that it would break the spell that had been seemingly cast. It was as if the very air had frozen.

Eren’s eyes had lost their shine as he stared at Professor Hanji unwaveringly. His hands had clenched into balls, and when Levi looked closely, he could see them trembling slightly. After about fifteen seconds, Eren’s head started to shake.

“No, you’re wrong,” he said, his voice quivering, and Levi’s heart cracked. The brunet’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued. “My parents are fine. They’re sitting in our house; mom’s preparing dinner and dad is just coming back from work at St. Mungo’s.” The longer he spoke, the more the boy got choked up. He swallowed repeatedly, trying to keep his composure. Hanji looked on sympathetically.

“Honey, I’m so sorry,” she said in a hushed voice, approaching Eren and laying a hand on his shoulder gently. “I’m so sorry.”

Eren slowly turned to look at Levi, as if the raven was somehow in on a sick joke. Levi felt like Eren was begging him to refute the professor’s words, to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be fine. He could do none of these things.

Levi remained rooted to the spot and watched as Eren’s world crumbled around him.

“I-I….,” Eren stuttered. The first tear rolled down his cheek. “I don’t…They were just alive…We were going to have Christmas together. I already bought mom a new dress. She’s going to—she would’ve—“ the brunet choked up, putting a hand over his mouth to quiet the sobs that had begun to slip out. His teal eyes swam with tears. 

Levi somehow found his voice, and a small strangled noise came out. He cleared his throat quickly and tried again. “Eren…” Only the boy’s name came to him. Levi had never been in this situation before; he lived with his father all of his life, and rarely interacted with others. He had never had to deal with the loss of a loved one. He had never needed to comfort a friend in a time of despair. The silver-eyed boy was lost. So he did the only thing he could; Levi reached forward and circled his arms around Eren. 

Gratefully, Eren turned and buried his face in Levi’s shoulder. Sobs wracked his body, and his arms reached around to grasp the back of Levi’s robes like a vice. Levi glanced at Professor Hanji and gestured towards the door. She nodded silently and opened it, allowing Levi to lead Eren out of the room.

The raven led Eren to their room in the Gryffindor tower. He allowed Eren to fall onto his bed, then turned and quickly ran to the library to grab their study materials and textbooks. By the time he had returned to their room, Eren had been smothered by their cats. Echo had jumped onto the brunet’s stomach and was currently rubbing her face against his wet cheek. Song was curled up behind Eren’s head, which was resting on his pillow. Both of the cats were purring and trying to console the heartbroken boy. 

Levi’s heart throbbed when he saw that Eren’s eyes had taken on a dull quality. He silently set Eren’s belongings on his desk and put his own things away as well. Neither of the boys mentioned dinner; both of them were too depressed to think of food. Levi crawled into his pristine bed and folded his covers over him carefully. 

The sky turned dark slowly. At some point, Eren had gotten up from his bed and turned off the light. Now, they were sitting in complete darkness. Levi tried to sleep, to no avail. His mind kept racing about Eren; what would this mean for him? Where would he live? Does he have immediate family members? How is Eren feeling right now? What should he do to comfort him? Levi felt dizzy. In his concentrated state, he barely felt his blanket being held up and a warm body sliding into his bed.

“Levi,” Eren whispered. “I’m scared.”

The raven’s eyes shot open, and he turned over to face Eren. “I know,” he replied, reaching up to run a hand through Eren’s hair as an act of compassion. Eren leaned his head into the reassuring touch. It felt good to have Levi concerned over him.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Eren’s voice was barely audible. Levi was sure that if he turned on the lights right now, he’d see the brunet’s face all red and embarrassed. 

“Of course,” he responded, scooting back to give Eren more room. The teal-eyed boy gratefully lay down and pulled the cover over both of their bodies. Levi sighed with content. He had almost forgotten how warm Eren was. Unconsciously, the raven wriggled closer to Eren, until his hands were trapped between them and their legs were tangled together.

Levi tucked his head under Eren’s chin and threw one arm around his torso. “It’ll be okay,” he murmured as he felt Eren tremor and try so hard to contain his cries. His long fingers stroked a small portion of Eren’s back, and the two fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

It had been several days since Eren had left Hogwarts. Headmaster Smith recognized Eren’s situation and gave him full permission to leave the school for a week to attend his parents’ funeral. Now, the next step was to find Eren a new home. He certainly couldn’t stay at Hogwarts. The brunet didn’t seem to have any immediate relatives that were fit to house him, either. It was a dire situation.

Levi wanted to help in any way he can. While Eren was away, he met with the Headmaster and pleaded for him to allow Eren to stay with him. Although the man did not have custody over Eren, he was highly influential. Headmaster Smith promised that he would do what he could to allow Eren to be taken in by Levi’s family. 

In the meanwhile, Levi was instructed to send his father a letter explaining the situation and begging for acceptance. Levi was desperate to help his best friend. Ever since Eren had left the school, Levi couldn’t think. He simply couldn’t pay attention in class; his thoughts always lingered on Eren. He constantly worried about the brunet, wondering if he was alright, what he was doing, if there was anyone to watch over him, when he’d be back. All that the raven could do now was wait and hope that his father was merciful.

The following Sunday, Eren arrived at the school. He looked bad; Levi noted his shaggy hair and the dark circles under his friend’s eyes worriedly. He had welcomed the brunet eagerly and told him of his plans. 

“Oh, no, Levi,” Eren exclaimed when the raven told him. “I can’t do that to you. I’d be such a burden. It’ll be okay, I’ll figure something out myself.”

“What the hell are you talking about, idiot? What are you going to do? You’re twelve, almost thirteen, and you have nowhere to go. You can’t get a job, you can’t get food; if you go off on your own for a whole summer, you’ll probably die in the streets,” Levi spoke harshly, but his concern shone through. He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. “Eren, please stay with me. It’s just for a few summers anyway, when we’re not at school.”

Eren smiled. He could see Levi’s worry as plain as day. He huffed out a breath and hugged the unsuspecting raven suddenly. “Alright, fine,” he said, still smiling. 

“About time you came to your senses,” Levi huffed, his cheeks reddening. 

“Thank you,” Eren mumbled quietly, resting his forehead on Levi’s shoulder. Levi lifted an arm and lay his mitten-covered hand on Eren’s head comfortingly.

Within a few days, Levi’s owl came back bearing his father’s response. It was short. “As long as he doesn’t make a mess, he’s welcome to stay with us,” Levi read aloud. His face brightened and he looked up at Eren. “You can stay with me!”

Eren smiled at Levi’s excitement, but he still felt depressed. The pain from loss of both of his parents would not go away so soon. Levi’s smile faded as he sensed Eren’s sorrow.

Levi nudged Eren’s hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. He looked into Eren’s teal eyes for a while before saying “It’ll be okay. I’ll be here for you.”


	11. Chapter 11: First Match and Christmas Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is like an excited puppy while Levi is a disgruntled cat.
> 
> That's it, that's the ship.

As the days passed and turned into weeks, Eren slowly recovered. His life would never be the same without his parents, but he was learning to live with it and accept his circumstances. Levi was there every step of the way, silently providing support and comfort. It wasn’t his forte, exactly, but he tried his hardest to help his best friend. 

On a particularly freezing Saturday in December, the boys were walking down a second floor corridor. There was a silence between the two, but it was peaceful. Eren was humming lightly as he studied the pictures on the wall to his left. The paintings were lovely; they ranged from landscapes to portraits to abstract works. Eren particularly loved the sceneries. He couldn’t fathom how painters could capture such beauty with a brush and some paint.

As the first years passed a rather large portrait, a voice rang out. “Levi? Est-ce tu?” Eren and Levi both turned their heads simultaneously, searching for the voice’s source. “Par ici! Sur le mur,” the voice rang out again. Eren’s eyes darted around the corridor with confusion. Levi, however, calmly stepped backwards and looked at the large portrait that Eren had previously overlooked.

Eren joined him and looked at the portrait more carefully. The man depicted was obviously old; that much could be told by his wrinkles and gray beard. His hair was black, peppered with gray streaks, and his skin was very fair. His appearance was extremely similar to Levi, and Eren looked between the two curiously.

“Levi! Je savais que ce était tu. Je ne ai jamais pensé que je verrais le jour,” the man said excitedly, peering down at the younger raven. Levi gazed up at him evenly.

“Is he speaking French?” Eren asked, glancing at Levi with his brow furrowed. 

“Sadly, yes,” Levi sighed, directing his attention back to the man in the portrait. “Bonjour, grand-père. Ça va?” Levi spoke fluently, much to Eren’s surprise.

The man laughed and smiled kindly. “Je parle anglais aussi, vous savez.” Levi and the man spoke for a minute or two, and Eren stood by Levi’s side, fidgeting slightly. It was always awkward when someone couldn’t understand a conversation. Finally, Levi seemed to finish talking, and pulled on Eren’s robes. 

“Come on, we haven’t fed our cats yet,” Levi urged. Eren complied easily and followed behind the silver-eyed boy. After a few minutes, the brunet spoke up.

“I didn’t know you spoke French.”

“That’s because I didn’t tell you.”

Eren pouted silently behind Levi, staring at the back of his head. Somehow, Levi knew that Eren was sulking, and rolled his eyes, not bothering to look back. 

“It’s really cool that you know another language,” Eren tried again. Levi just hummed in response, just letting Eren know that he heard him, but not exactly answering. Eren huffed.

“How did you learn it?” There, that was a question that Levi can’t just shake off. Levi sighed, although he wasn’t actually as annoyed as he seemed. It was just something that he hadn’t spoken about in a long time.

“My mom was French. I was born and raised in France until I was seven, when my mother died. My dad wanted to leave the country because it reminded him too much of her, so we moved to England. That’s why I can speak English as well.” 

Eren gaped in amazement. “But that means that you’ve only been here for four years! And you can speak English fluently, with no accent??”

“Well, that much is obvious, no?”

At this point, the boys had just arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Because it was the weekend, a lot of people were lazing around by the fire. There were a few students huddled in the corner tables, desperately trying to finish the huge loads of work that their classes assigned them. 

Eren and Levi walked past everyone and ascended the staircase to the boys’ rooms. They proceeded down the hall and into their room. The first thing Eren did was flop onto his bed. Levi narrowed his eyes, but decided not to say anything in favor of pulling out the cat food from the cabinet on his side of the room. 

Pets that students brought to Hogwarts were allowed to freely roam the castle grounds, but with the temperature being so low, Levi knew that Echo and Song were probably hiding in a warm corner of the room. He shook the box of cat food, and sure enough, the cats quickly came out from underneath Eren’s bed in pursuit of food.

“Our first Quidditch game is on Monday,” Eren commented, flipping his body over so that he could see Levi properly. Levi didn’t react as he continued to pour the food into the cats’ bowls. Eren sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. “Do you think we’ll win?”

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the brunet briefly. “He’s going into a mood,” the raven thought, getting up to sit next to Eren on the bed.

Every once in a while, Eren’s mood would go down a bit. It was common for people who were grieving, and Levi had learned that these were the times where Eren was more vulnerable than ever. He nudged his shoulder against Eren softly.

“Of course we’ll win,” Levi stated simply. “How could we lose, with both of us on the team?” Eren nodded his head and laughed.  
“You’re right. Thanks, Levi.”

 

The weekend passed by quickly. Although Eren was distracted by the upcoming game, Levi made sure that they both finished their work. Bad grades would definitely get them kicked off of the team.

On Monday, Eren was fired up and rearing to go. He could barely concentrate in any class, although Professor Erd for Defense class had a quite interesting lesson about banshees. 

When the class had finished taking the last notes in Transfiguration and were dismissed, the brunet practically leaped from his seat. 

“The game’s in an hour, Levi, let’s go!” he called over his shoulder, already halfway out the door by the time that Levi had gotten out of his seat. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, calm the fuck down,” Levi yelled back. He gathered his things and the papers that Eren had forgotten in his rush and followed the teal-eyed boy down to the Quidditch pitch.

It didn’t take them very long to put on their uniform and all of the regulatory safety pads. They were the first team members to arrive, so as they were finishing dressing, the other players filed into the room. Levi spotted Reiner and Bertholdt, the beaters of Gryffindor’s team. 

Bertholdt had been good friends with Armin, which is why Armin named his owl after the tall boy. Or, at least, that’s what Eren told Levi one boring day in their room.

Ymir and Krista were also in the room. They were the other two chasers, along with Eren. And ironically, the last person to arrive was their captain, Nile. Although he wasn’t the best captain, he had been on the team the longest, and he was more qualified for the position than anyone else. He was the team’s keeper.

Today’s match was against Hufflepuff. Eren spotted the yellow and black robes of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players on the opposite side of the pitch as he came out of the Gryffindor tent. He tensed in excitement, gripping his broom tightly. The stands were filling up quickly with students. Most of them were from either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but there was still a fair share of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. 

The game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin was last week, and both teams played very dirty. In the end, it was the Slytherin seeker that caught the snitch, and the Ravenclaw fans still looked bitter about it as they sneered at the Slytherin students in the bleachers.

“Levi, look how many people there are!” Eren craned his neck up, watching the crown in awe. Levi tched. 

“Too many people, if you ask me. They better not complain if they get in the way of the snitch getting into my grasp,” Levi muttered. 

A few minutes before the match was supposed to start, Hanji came strolling onto the field, fully decked out in official referee attire and a shiny whistle hanging around her neck.

“How’s everyone doing today?” she asked cheerily. The professor fetched Nile and the other team’s captain and began to tell them the rules that were explained at every match. Eren had taken to shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He eyed the other team’s players with determination.

“We’re going to win this,” he thought. “Definitely. I’ll get us so many points that it won’t matter who catches the snitch. Although,” Eren glanced at Levi. “There’s almost no question that Levi will be the one to do that.” 

Eren focused his attention back on Professor Hanji as she mounted her broom, rose in the air, and raised her wand to her throat. Her loud voice was amplified and it rang through the pitch. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let’s get this Quidditch match underway!” Cheers broke out. “Today’s match is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Good luck to both teams, and play fair!” With that, the woman let the Quidditch balls loose. The game had begun.

Eren, as the center chaser, quickly darted up and snatched the quaffle right before the other Hufflepuff chaser could. He barrel rolled around the boy and flew into a formation with the other chasers that they had practiced so many times before. 

Eren passed the ball to Ymir, who had an open shot and easily chucked it into the left goalpost before the keeper from Hufflepuff could stop it. 

“Oh yeah! That was for my girlfriend, Christa!” Ymir bellowed as they went back to their positions.

“Ymir!! Focus on the game,” Christa scolded, her face burning red.

The game was rather easy, in Eren’s opinion. They had a few mishaps and let Hufflepuff score a few times, but they kept their composure and scored their own points steadily. Reiner and Bertholdt did an excellent job at defending Eren and the other chasers. All the while, Levi was circling high above the Quidditch pitch like a hawk circling its prey.

It had only been about twenty minutes before Levi spotted his target. Hovering about three feet above the ground on the left side of the field was the golden snitch. Levi tilted downwards and sped towards the little ball at a great speed. It darted away towards a tower, but Levi followed it easily.

The other seeker had noticed Levi’s chase by this time, but it was already too late. Levi closed in on the snitch and plucked it out of the air skillfully. The end score: 110-30. Gryffindor won.

 

In the Gryffindor common room that night, a party raged on. Eren and Levi were receiving multiple pats on the back and butterbeers slipped into their hands. People were unsure of the first years at first, but they had proven themselves worthy that day. 

Eren was loving the attention, and although Levi was a bit disgruntled, he was happy to see that Eren was having a good time.

At around 11 p.m., Levi dragged Eren upstairs and into his bed.

“We still have school tomorrow, dimwit,” he said as he flicked Eren’s forehead.

Eren stuck his tongue out. “You’re a party pooper, Levi.” Levi rolled his eyes and got into his own bed. They fell asleep quickly after the long day.

 

The next thing that Hogwarts students were looking forward to was Christmas. It was only a week away, and the castle had been decorated from dungeon to towers with garlands, mistletoe, and Christmas trees. 

One particular day, Levi and Eren were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Levi was glaring at the snow that was slowly falling from the ceiling, disappearing right before it reached the table.

“I hate snow,” he mumbled. “I got buried in a snow mound a few years ago on Christmas. That was a horrible birthday.”

Eren’s head shot up from his mashed potatoes. Levi gave him a strange look. “What? What did I say?”

“Your birthday is on Christmas?!?”

Well, shit.

Levi groaned and leaned back. He hadn’t meant to let that slip out. The raven’s shoulder’s sagged and he gave Eren a halfhearted glare. “Yes, if you must know. My birthday is the 25th of December.” 

Eren was practically bouncing in his seat. His eyes were fiery with excitement. “That’s in a week, Levi! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Now I have to get you a birthday present!”  
“No, no, you don’t have to do that,” Levi argued, but Eren seemed to have not heard him. The brunet continued to ramble on, wondering aloud what exactly he should get his friend. Levi gave up, resting his chin in his hand and resigned to watching Eren getting excited.

 

Since there were no classes thanks to winter break, many students were gone. They had left to spend Christmas with their families. For obvious reasons, Eren didn’t leave, and Levi really didn’t want to leave the boy by himself. Besides, he wasn’t keen on going home for Christmas, anyways.

On Christmas day, Levi was awoken to the feeling of Eren bouncing on his bed over him.

“Levi! It’s CHRISTMAS! Happy birthday! Merry Christmas! Happy birthmas?” Eren shouted. “Is birthmas even a word? Oh well, I guess it is now. Anyways, get up Levi! We have to go open the presents!!” Levi groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“I’ll kill you for waking me up so early, shitty brat,” Levi growled, shoving Eren off the bed. The teal-eyed boy fell to the floor with a loud thump. Levi got out of bed and walked out the door without waiting for Eren, who was still scrambling to get up.

It was no lie that most of the students were gone; no Gryffindors were in the common room, and Levi hadn’t seen any on his way down. They must all be gone, at home with their families.

On the way out of his room, Levi had grabbed his present for Eren. He put the small gift in his lap as he sat on the couch and waited for Eren to come down the staircase. The brunet came down like a baby deer, almost tripping and falling all the way down. He bounded over to Levi and jumped over the back of the couch, landing right next to the startled raven. 

Eren shoved a box into Levi’s hands. “Happy birthday, Levi,” the boy said, quietly this time. He fidgeted and watched Levi nervously as the other boy unwrapped his present. It turned out to be a sloppily made necklace. The chain was uneven, and the crystal that was wrapped with silver was chunky and badly cut, but Levi was captivated by its greenish-blue color. It reminded him of Eren’s eyes.

“Do you like it? I made it out of some rocks; Professor Dita helped me transfigure it,” Eren explained. Levi turned and gave Eren a small smile.

“I really like it, Eren. Thank you,” he said. He grabbed Eren’s present and threw it over. “This isn’t homemade or anything, but I thought that you’d need it…”

Eren unwrapped the box quickly and opened it. He picked up a pair of Quidditch goggles with delight. “These are awesome, Levi! I love them!”

“It’s nothing, they’re just goggles that I never got around to using,” Levi waved Eren off, glancing away with a light pink blush on his cheeks. 

“No really, thank you so much,” Eren smiled and tackled the raven, catching him by surprise. He laughed as Levi struggled.

“Hey—Eren!” Levi complained, pushing Eren away without really meaning it. Eren just smiled and snuggled closer.

They spent the rest of the day like that, snuggling in front of the fireplace to keep warm on Christmas Day.


	12. Chapter 12:   The Remainder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news, I'm not dead.
> 
> AAHHHH I'm so, so sorry!! It's been about 17 days since my last update and that's horrifying. Hopefully I'll be able to update way more, since winter break has just started for me *cheers*.
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty shitty (only like 1,400 words) but it's 11:00 p.m. and I'm too tired to make it any longer right now, so I split up my original plans into 2 different chapters. I promise that I'll write the next part of this tomorrow and get it posted before the end of the day.
> 
> Enjoy! And please comment if you have any criticism, I'd love to hear it!

It was crazy how the rest of the year seemed to fly by. Eren felt like someone had pressed a fast-forward button. Gryffindor’s three other Quidditch games were finished by March. Although they played hard, they lost to Slytherin and Ravenclaw just by bad luck. In their final match for 3rd place, the team easily beat Hufflepuff again, but Eren and Levi were still disheartened. It was disconcerting to get 3rd place in their first year of playing. Still, Eren’s positive attitude shone through the next morning.

“Next year, we’ll definitely win,” the brunet declared as he stuffed his face with bread. “I can just feel it. We’ll demolish Ravenclaw and Slytherin!”

Levi said nothing, opting instead to eat his breakfast silently and watch Eren’s eyes shimmer with determination. The raven had always admired Eren’s spirit and positive attitude. 

Eren continued his ranting throughout the day. He was completely fired up, and nothing could calm him down. That was, until Professor Dita informed his class that finals were coming in less than two months. 

In a desperate effort to somehow salvage their grades, the boys threw themselves into studying. Not that Levi needed to study, however. The raven excelled in all of his classes and was sure to pass every one of them. The reason why he studied with Eren was to try and help the boy’s mediocre grades. Levi was getting annoyed by how many times he had to tell Eren to pay attention. Even though the brunet was ridiculously driven, he was having trouble understanding potion formulas and his transfiguration skills were shaky at best.

They spent practically every afternoon in the library, holed up in a corner and poring over their textbooks. Levi was endlessly quizzing Eren, desperately trying to get Eren to understand basic concepts.

“So, when you mix an infusion of wormswart with powdered root of asphodel, you get…,” Levi trailed off, looking at Eren expectantly. The brunet tilted his head to the side an furrowed his brow. Levi definitely didn’t think that he looked cute.

“Um…felix felicis?” Eren tried, looking at Levi hopefully. The raven sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, trying to will his headache away. 

“It’s gonna be a long month…”

 

 

It was 2:30 in the afternoon. Levi had just finished his last exam and was patiently waiting outside of the Great Hall for Eren to finish his own test. The brunet was probably the last one in the testing room, aside from Connie, but Levi expected no different. Now, all he had to do was wait for his companion to finish the transfiguration portion of his exam.

As Levi waited, he swished his wand lazily in the air, creating small trails of light to quell his growing boredom.

“I wish Eren was here,” Levi mumbled. “I wish he was done with his test already. He just has to take a shitload of time. Damn brat.”

As he was speaking to himself, Levi felt a sudden weight at his right side and a voice right next to his ear.

“Aww, did you miss me, Leeevi?” Eren laughed, circling his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. 

“Tch. I don’t know what you’re talking about, shitty brat,” Levi muttered, looking away from Eren and huffing in mock annoyance. Eren giggled and squeezed him tightly before letting go. The boys headed down the hall to the Gryffindor tower.

“So, how do you think you did?” Eren asked, shooting a side glance at the raven beside him. Levi shrugged.

“I think it went extremely well for me. I’m more worried about you, to be honest,” Levi responded critically. 

“How rude!” Eren scoffed. “I’ll have you know that I probably aced the entire exam!” Levi just shot the boy a skeptical look and kept walking. Eren puffed out his cheeks, but dropped the subject there.

 

 

The last week of school was a rush for Eren. The professors were still trying to cram knowledge into the students’ brains, even though they were already practically shut down. Eren constantly thought of the summer. It would be weird living with Levi, but the teal-eyed boy was determined to be polite and gratuitous. 

Eren felt butterflies in his stomach the entire train ride home, but he kept them at bay by chatting with Mikasa and Armin. The trio had barely seen each other the whole year, since they were in separate houses, but they still kept in touch and were great friends.

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 & 3/4, Eren had practically forgotten his nerves. However, when Levi stuck his head into the compartment and motioned to Eren, the brunet had to swallow down the building anxiety. 

The boys quickly fetched their belongings, including their cats, who had shared a large carrier because they had refused to be separated. Levi weaved through the crowds of mothers and fathers who were desperate to see their children. Eren followed behind the black-haired boy as best as he could while pushing his heavy cart.

Levi easily led them through the brick wall, back into King’s Cross Station, and started walking off towards the front of the station. Not a word was spoken between him and Eren, yet the brunet kept up with relative ease.

Levi broke the silence between the two. “There’s our ride,” he pointed to a black Lexus with tinted windows that was parked outside of the station. “Come on, we don’t want to keep him waiting.” Eren nodded and the two boys approached the car.

The hood was popped when they got closer, and Levi motioned for Eren to start loading their stuff into the car. When that was done, Levi opened the back door and slid in. Eren followed, albeit clumsily, and clicked on his seatbelt. Then, he turned his attention to the man sitting at the driver’s seat. Levi had mentioned his father’s name…What was it again? Kyle? Kent?

“Hello, Kenny,” Levi’s cold tone of voice cut through the atmosphere of the car. Eren could practically feel the tension rise and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Levi’s father turned his head, allowing Eren to get a glimpse of a long face with dark hair, and nodded his head. “Hello, son. Son’s friend.”

Eren stuttered a bit. “A-ah, um, hello sir! Thank you very much for allowing me to stay with you!” His response might’ve been a bit too enthusiastic, but Eren really wanted to let the man know how grateful he was for being given a temporary home.

Kaney grunted and turned back around, starting the car and pulling into the traffic with ease. Eren glanced at Levi and saw the raven’s face stormy with displeasure. Hesitantly, the brunet reached over and covered Levi’s hand with his own. Levi’s silver eyes locked with Eren’s teal, then looked at their hands. 

He didn’t bother to move them the whole drive home.


	13. Chapter 13: Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in one day! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, happy winter solstice!)

The entire ride to Levi’s house was spent in silence. Even though the trip was only 45 minutes long, Eren felt suffocated in the tense air of the car. Occasionally, the brunet would shift in his seat uncomfortably, wriggling around as if he were sitting on a porcupine. Levi always noticed when this happened and tried to calm the boy down by squeezing his hand in reassurance. It seemed to do the trick, if Eren’s slumped shoulders and relaxed expression was any indication.

Although it was uncomfortable now, Eren was determined to make the best of the situation. He had been offered a home so generously thanks to Levi and his father, and Eren was going to show his gratitude as best as he could. He would help Levi with cleaning, he’d wash the dishes, mow the lawn, dry the laundry…

As Eren was zoning out, thinking of all the work he was willing to do, Levi tapped a slim finger against his hand to get the brunet’s attention.

“We’re here,” Levi murmured, nodding his head towards Eren’s window. Eren turned and looked at Levi’s house with amazement.

Levi had never straight out told Eren that he was rich, but his mannerisms were very telling. Eren could tell that Levi held an air of sophistication that often came with living in the lap of luxury. Not that the raven was a snob or anything; he just had more refined characteristics. Now, looking at the boy’s house, Eren was completely sure that Levi came from a wealthy family. 

The building was obviously modeled in the Victorian style. The house was a lovely two story building that was made of stone and had beautiful, large windows. It was adorned with a porch that wrapped around one corner of the house. The whole lot was enclosed by a wrought iron fence and gate, which had the letter “A” engraved in the center. 

Mr. Ackerman pulled the car up to the gate, which swung open for him instantly. The car rolled past the gates and pulled up the driveway, all the way around the magnificent fountain that was centered perfectly in front of the house. 

Levi’s father turned to face the two boys in the backseat, his features slightly hostile.

“Gather your things and put them in your rooms, then report to my study immediately. Bring your wands.” His voice was rough and gritty, with no room for negotiation. Levi didn’t bother to dignify his dad with a response and slid out of the car quickly. Eren scrambled to do the same.

The boys gathered their trunks and cats, and then proceeded to enter Levi’s home. Once more, Eren was stunned by the beautiful interior architecture and design. The raven led Eren up the marble staircase and down the right hallway. He abruptly turned into a room and lay his things on the bed neatly before turning back to Eren, who was standing in the doorway awkwardly.

“Your room is across the hall,” Levi told Eren as he gestured to the door behind the brunet.  
“Ah! Thanks,” Eren smiled and turned to enter his room.

Within minutes, Levi had unpacked all of his belongings and neatly tucked them away. He decided to go check how Eren was doing. It was disappointing to see that the brunet was barely halfway done with his clothes. They weren’t even folded properly. Levi sighed.

“I shouldn’t have expected any more from you,” Levi’s words were harsh, but his tone had a hint of teasing that Eren picked up on just from experience. Eren grinned and threw a pair of pants at the raven, who grimaced.

“Just shut up and help me, would you?” Eren glanced at Levi, trying to give him the best puppy eyes he could. Levi grumbled, but grudgingly accepted and began to sort through Eren’s jumble of “folded” clothes.

Thanks to Levi, Eren finished unpacking his things quickly. The boys both grabbed their wands and headed downstairs to go to Kenny’s study.

Upon arrival, Eren instantly noticed the sickly feeling of the room. There were no personal pictures lining the shelves, and the walls were practically bare. There was only one window, situated behind the large mahogany desk at the end of the room. He didn’t like this place. Not at all.

Kenny swung his chair around to see his son and his friend. He held a long, thin arm out expectantly. “Your wands,” was all he said.

Eren balked. “Excuse me?” he replied, subconsciously gripping the precious wood in his hand tighter. “I don’t understand…Why do you need my wand?”

“Boy, when you are in my house, you follow my rules. Understand? Now hand it over,” Kenny demanded. His hand still hovered in the air, and Eren glared at it balefully. 

Levi tugged on Eren’s shirt quickly; a warning to obey. Eren gritted his teeth and followed Levi’s example of dropping his precious wand into Kenny’s outstretched hand. 

“Calm down Eren, you ought to be grateful. This man is giving you a place to stay, after all…” the brunet thought as he closed his eyes briefly and took a deep, calming breath.

“Dismissed. Go clean the bathrooms or something,” Kenny waved the boys away with his free hand and turned his chair away from them once more. Eren ground his teeth together, but listened to the man and stalked out of the room. The brunet practically stomped down the hall and threw himself on his bed face first. Levi followed him into his room and leaned against the doorway. 

“I guess you’ve now experienced firsthand just how horrible that man is,” Levi said, breaking the short-lived silence. Eren grunted into his pillow in recognition before lifting his head up to look at the raven in his doorway.

“How can you be so casual about it? He’s such an asshole!” Eren exclaimed. Levi shrugged.

“You get used to it. Besides, where do you think I got my charming personality?” Eren snorted at that. Levi, whether he knew it or not, was quite good at lifting Eren’s mood.

“You’ve got a point there,” Eren muttered. “Well, still, thank you for allowing me to stay here. Even if your dad is horrible, I’m happy to be able to stay here.” 

Levi nodded in acknowledgment and left to be in his own room. Eren lay on his bed for a few minutes, just thinking, and then decided to let Echo out of her cage and feed her. The cat hadn’t been fed since before the train ride home, so she was probably starving. Eren cracked open a can of tuna and emptied it into Echo’s food dish, then turned to unlatch the cage’s door. 

Echo stepped out of the cage hesitantly, as she was not familiar with the new surroundings. Eren sat on the bed and watched his cat cautiously eat her food and then proceed to explore the room. 

 

 

That night, at dinner, Eren faced the brunt of Kenny’s awful attitude. The man had no manners, spoke rudely to all of the servants, and only addressed Eren or Levi if it involved verbally abusing them. Eren was ridiculed for his “shoddy” haircut and unkempt appearance, while Levi was simply degraded.

“Professor Erd told me that you only got an “Exceeds Expectations” on your Defense class final,” Kenny said pointedly. 

“Yes, that’s true,” Levi said tightly, focusing his attention on his soup. His father tsked.

“That’s terrible. Are you an idiot? I didn’t raise you to be a moron, Levi. You better get your shit together next year. And what’s with your room? You call that a cleaning job? It’s fucking disgusting in there; fix it before you go to sleep tonight, or we’re going to have a serious discussion.”

Eren could hardly take it. Though Levi stayed calm and collected, Eren saw the clench of the raven’s jaw and the glint in his eyes. And there was nothing he could do about it. That’s what made it awful. Eren hated to be useless; he wanted to help Levi like the boy had helped him so many times.

That night, Eren let himself into Levi’s room and silently began cleaning with him. Eren frankly didn’t know what the hell Kenny was talking about at dinner; Levi’s room was practically spotless. Even so, Levi had a gallon of bleach out and was scrubbing his shower vigorously, trying to scrub away dirt that wasn’t there. Instead of protesting, Eren decided to grab a duster and help as best as he could.

 

 

Throughout the rest of the summer, the only thing that kept Eren in check was Levi’s constant presence. Whenever Kenny was being particularly malicious and snarky, Levi would be sure to sneak Eren some cookies or take him outside to view the vast garden. The brunet noticed these small acts of kindness and greatly appreciated them. Levi was trying his best to make Eren feel better, even when his father was being a horrible person.

Eren tried hard to do the same. Kenny was often harsh to his son. Although there had been no physical abuse (to the best of Eren’s knowledge), the brunet could see the toll that Kenny’s words were taking on Levi. Many nights, Eren would sneak into Levi’s room and lay in bed with the raven.

It was these times that Eren would notice small things about Levi. The way that he always smelled like tea and mint. How cold his body was, even though it was summer. His soft hair, his long eyelashes, his flawless skin…

And so, Eren’s first summer with Levi passed.


	14. Chapter 14: Second Year (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm trash. Throw me into the dumpster and take me to a landfill.
> 
> So it's been, what, a month and a half now since the last update? Oooooppppsss....I'm really sorry, guys!!
> 
> And even though this chapter is 2,500 words, it's still not what I wanted it to be. I split it up into two chapters, so expect the second part to be out (hopefully) by Friday.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Whoa!!” Eren exclaimed, passing through the hole in the dank brick wall swiftly. He walked into Diagon Alley as if he were in a daze; all of the sights and smells almost made him dizzy with excitement.

“Don’t tell me that you’ve never been here before, brat,” Levi said incredulously, trying to keep up with the overeager brunet as he weaved through the throngs of witches and wizards.

“Well, no... My parents went without me last year, so I’ve never seen Diagon Alley,” Eren explained. All of a sudden, the teal-eyed boy stopped in his tracks, causing Levi to crash into his back. Levi scowled and shuffled backwards.

“Eren, what the fuck? Don’t just stop suddenly!” he complained, but the brunet was far away by the time the last word left his mouth. Levi sighed and trailed after the brat once again.

Currently, said brat was pressing his nose up against the glass window of Quality Quidditch Supplies that had a Firebolt 3000 on display. Levi had to admit, the illuminated broom looked amazing; he would pay a lot of galleons for it, if he had any. Unfortunately, Kenny had only given the boys just enough to get their supplies needed for the 2nd year of Hogwarts.

“Come on, we have to get a lot of things,” Levi told Eren as he tugged on his shirt sleeve. Eren grudgingly allowed himself to be pulled away.  
“So…” the brunet hummed. “What do we need?”

Levi pulled out a piece of parchment that listed all of the required supplies. “We both have to get a size 2 pewter cauldron for Potions and the book “Intermediate Defense Against the Dark Arts”. After that, we both have different lists.”

Eren pouted. “I can’t believe we only have two classes together this year! It’s so unfair,” he grumbled. Levi rolled his eyes. “Quit whining, at least we have shared classes.” The raven led them through the crowd of young witches and wizards, heading to Flourish & Blotts to get the necessary textbooks.

As the duo walked into the store, Eren was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar head of blond hair trying to balance an awfully tall stack of books. “Armin!” Eren cried, rushing over. The blond let out a little yelp, and his books started to topple over. Levi and Eren helped him right the stack before it could fall, and he glanced at them appreciatively.

“Thanks, guys. I’m surprised to see you here right now, Eren! You seem like the kind of person to wait until the last minute to get your supplies,” Armin commented.

Eren blushed lightly, but before he could retort, Levi beat him to the chase. “Actually, he was planning on waiting until a day before we left for Hogwarts. I forced him to come with me a week early, so that we’d both be prepared.” Eren glared at Levi halfheartedly, but the raven easily ignored him.

The trio of boys chatted for a bit longer. Eventually, Levi wandered off to search for his books, and Eren followed suit. They walked out of the bookstore a few minutes later with their purchases and continued on to the other stores.

Somehow, Eren convinced Levi to get ice cream, and the boys scrounged up what little leftover coins they had and headed into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Eren opted to get a Strawberry Peanut Butter cone, while Levi decided to get an Earl Grey & Lavender scoop in a cup. Eren eyed Levi’s choice with distaste, but decided not to say anything. After all, he’d rather not get beaten up over a cup of freaking ice cream.

With their bellies and bags full, the boys decided to call it a day and headed back to Levi’s house. Of course, Kenny didn’t drive them; they had to call a cab to drive them home. It wasn’t very far, only ten minutes by car, but the sky was getting dark, and the boys didn’t want to risk walking home in the dark.

 

 

After the first week of school, Eren was ready to strangle something.

His teachers were annoying, the subjects were incomprehensible, and, to top it all off, Eren only saw Levi twice a day. The only classes they shared were 3rd period Potions and 5th period DAtDA. Of course, the boys insisted on sharing a room, but by the time school was over, Eren was so swamped in work that he had practically no time to hang out with his favorite raven.

After his last class on Friday, Eren trudged through the door to his and Levi’s room and fell onto his bed face-first. Levi’s eyes flickered to the brunet, then back to his homework. “What’s up with you?” the raven asked. Eren glowered into his pillow.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

The teal-eyed boy growled. “Yes, I’m sure! Nothing is wrong.” Levi shrugged and returned his attention back to his studies.

“Alright then.”

Somehow, Levi’s lack of persistence on the matter made Eren feel even worse. He was in one of the foulest moods he’d been in for a while.

Maybe the brunet's mood was attributable to the fact that Levi had started disappearing at random times. The raven would glance at the clock, sigh, and then give Eren a halfhearted excuse before slipping away for several hours. This has happened three times already, and it was making Eren agitated. 

As if on cue, Levi got up from his bed and smoothed out all of the wrinkles.

"I'm going to the library, don't wait up," Levi called over his shoulder as he threw on his Gryffindor robes and walked out of the door. Eren watched his friend leave with annoyance. Once he was sure Levi had left the tower, the brunet turned his face into his pillow and groaned loudly.

"Stupid, stupid Levi. Idiot, dumb Levi," Eren grumbled, thrashing around on his sheets. Somehow, he got tangled in the fabric and didn't bother getting up. The brunet just decided to fall asleep "After all," Eren reasoned in his mind. "I can just do my school work tomorrow in 1st period."

With foul words on his tongue and dark thoughts in his mind, Eren drifted off into an uneasy nap.

 

When Levi finally got back to his dorm, it was nearing midnight. The silver-eyed boy had hoped that Eren would still be awake, but he was disappointed to see the brunet curled up on his bed, his face scrunched up in concentration as he slept.   
Although, Levi could hardly blame his dormmate. He could even believe that he'd let those two drag him out to the lakeside for so long. Levi scowled and quickly shed his clothes, folding them neatly, and then went to bed. 

 

Eren awoke at an ungodly hour, thanks to the fact that he fell asleep so early. Through bleary eyes, the brunet could just make out the characters on his clock that alerted him of the time. 4:45 in the fucking morning. Eren flopped back onto his bed. "Great," he muttered.

What made the whole situation so terrible was that Eren was the type of person who simply could not go back to sleep after waking up in the morning. Very, very reluctantly, Eren rolled out of bed and grabbed his school supplies. If he was going to get up at such a horrible time, he'd might as well be productive. 

The time stretched on as Eren worked at his desk, albeit unwillingly. Soon enough, the sun was up and Levi was yawning as he woke up.

"Eren?" Levi said with confusion as he saw the brunet sitting at his desk with a pile of books stacked near his elbow. "What the hell are you doing? It's fucking 6:30 a.m." 

All of a sudden, the pent up frustration that Eren had felt the other day came welling up. Eren turned his head to give Levi a condescending look. "Thanks for the update. Were you going to tell me that it's Saturday today, too? Or that the sky is blue?" Levi's brow furrowed. 

"Excuse me?" the raven replied, his voice taking a slight edge. Eren huffed and looked back at his work, muttering something under his breath that Levi didn't quite catch. Levi narrowed his eyes, but opted to not say anything else. 

Seeing as it was before 9 on a Saturday, and Levi's favorite pastime was sleeping, the black-haired boy threw his covers back over his body and settled back into his bed, drifting off to the sound of Eren's quill scratching on parchment.

A few hours later, when it was an actually acceptable time to wake up on a weekend, Levi threw off his covers and made his way to the bathroom. Of course, he made sure to make his bead immaculately before leaving. Eren rolled his eyes at his friend, but he was beyond used to the raven's obsessively-clean tendencies.

Now that Levi was on his mind, Eren couldn't focus on anything. Ah well, he had finished most of his work anyways. The brunet closed his textbooks and rolled up his parchment paper. By the time Eren had put everything away, Levi had come back from his morning bathroom routine. 

After Levi had dressed and Eren had fed their cats, the boys sat on their beds in silence. After a few uncomfortable moments, Levi spoke up.

"So, what are your plans today?" he asked. The other shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Not sure," Eren murmured as he gazed out the window. "I might go practice Quidditch. I might go hang out in the library with Armin. I dunno."

"Well, If you decide to not do any of those things, we could always hang out. I know we haven't seen each other a lot this week because of our new schedules," Levi commented, picking off the stray pieces of cat hair on his bed.

Eren made a noncommital noise from the back of his throat, and Levi figured that that was the only response he was going to get from the moody brunet for the time being. "I'll be out in the commons room if you need me, then," the raven announced, and then stood up and walked out.

Eren let out a huge sigh and lay down on his bed. Now that he thought about it, a good, long practice session on his broomstick didn't sound half bad. The way the air rushed by Eren when he was soaring always made him feel better.

With a plan in mind, Eren quickly gathered his Quidditch practice robes and headed down to the pitch. 

Upon entering the Gryffindor tent next to the field, Eren went to the broom closet and pulled out the one he'd used last year. When people owned their own brooms, they had the option of keeping them in their own lockers. There was a small collection of school brooms that were deemed functioning enough for Quidditch, and that was where Eren had just made his selection of broom. There was no way the brunet could ever hope to afford his own broom this year. He'd just have to save, wait, and have patience.

Eren slipped on his goggles that Levi had gifted to him last Christmas. Even though he'd owned them (and used them thoroughly) for over half a year, the goggles were in great condition. Already, Eren could feel a small smile on his face as he thought of Levi's generosity. 

Eren mounted his broom and shot off into the sky. It never hurt to practice offensive and defensive maneuvers, even with a lack of a quaffle. That was exactly what the teal-eyed boy did. Eren spent hours practicing flips, rolls, feints, and sharp turns.

In the blink of an eye, Eren was panting hard and the sun was falling towards the horizon. Eren knew this was a good idea; his negative attitude had dissapated as soon as he started zooming through the air. Judging by the sun's position, Eren guessed that it was around 5 p.m. Deciding it was time to finish his practice session, the brunet drifted down to the floor of the pitch, undressed in his house's tent, and then strolled back up to the castle.

When he walked into the commons room, Eren was mildly surprised to see Levi lounging on the couch with a book held close to his face. He knew that the silver-eyed boy had stated that he would be in the commons room, but he hadn't anticipated that Levi would be there all day. A smile crept onto the brunet's face when he saw how concentrated his friend was. Levi's eyebrows were furrowed slightly, and his eyes were narrowed.

Eren cleared his throat go get Levi's attention. The raven's eyes slid from his book to Eren, watching the brunet as he approached him. Eren smiled sheepishly as he took a seat at the end of the couch (seeing as Levi wasn't taking up the entire thing, even though he was laying down completely).

"Hi," Eren started. Levi didn't acknowledge Eren; he just continued to watch him with that impassive stare of his. Eren cleared his throat a bit nervously. "I-I'm really sorry about this morning...I shouldn't have been so rude." 

Levi watched Eren for a bit longer before directing his attention back to the book that he was holding over himself. "'S fine," he mumbled. "Just had a rough night, then?"

Eren nodded a bit, deciding not to correct the raven. Why start accusing Levi when he had just gotten into such a good mood. "Yeah, that's probably it," Eren said.

Their conversation was followed by a few minutes of comfortable silence. Eren gazed out of the window, watching the sun fall, and Levi continued to read. Eventually, though, Levi decided to break that silence.

"I have a proposition," Levi announced, watching Eren intently for any reaction. Eren turned to his friend to give him his undivided attention.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"I want to sneak out with you tonight."

"....What?"

Levi sighed and sat up. "Why do I always find myself repeating things incessantly when I'm with you?" Eren honestly felt like Levi was using big words to make him feel stupid, but he decided to let that slide for now.

"I just don't understand why..." Eren said honestly. Levi was not a person who had a penchant for breaking rules; quite the opposite, actually. The raven was the one who practically dragged Eren by the ear to get him to classes on time. He was the one who followed the professors' instructions perfectly, the one who was so organized and punctual that even Armin was a little jealous. So, to hear Levi suggest something like this out of the blue threw Eren off a bit.

Levi took a breath. "It'll be exciting, won't it? Besides, we haven't been hanging out a lot because of school. Not that I particularly want to, per se, I just know that you've been stressed out lately and I feel like the lack of contact between us is a factor of that."

Eren thought about it. Well, if Levi was fine with sneaking out, then he had no problems with the idea. "Alright then, what did you have in mind?"


	15. Chapter 15: Second Year (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, I'm semi-kind-of-on time.
> 
> (I know Eren is a bit OOC at the beginning of the chapter but I honestly couldn't be bothered to change it once I wrote it)
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: heichooblessu.tumblr.com

The night chill was almost too cold for Eren, but he pretended to be unaffected by the weather to save face. Why Levi chose the top of the Astronomy tower to sneak out to, Eren would probably never know. The sun had fully set by the time the boys had made it to the top of the tower, and now the only thing illuminating their surroundings were the moon and the many stars that were in the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Levi's voice cut gently through the night. Eren turned to look at him as he spoke softly. "I've always admired the sky. It's so vast and endless...." Levi gazed up at the scattered stars in slight awe while Eren looked at him with a similar expression. It was rare for the black-haired boy to express any kind of emotion, so Eren felt unsettled. It was as if he wasn't supposed to be seeing something so intimate and rare from the usually apathetic boy.

Eren turned to look up at the sky, and he could see why Levi was so amazed by it. The infinite amount of stars shining had woven tales of places far, far beyond the reach of any human being. The universe extended so inconceivably far that it almost made the brunet's head hurt just thinking about it. 

Eren's heart hurt as he turned to watch his friend once again. Levi's serene expression reminded the brunet just how much he had missed him this week. Eren wondered if Levi felt the same way about him.

"Levi..." Eren murmured. Levi looked away from the sky and focused on Eren's slightly hurt expression. "Why?.....Why have you been gone so much? I missed you, you know..."  
Levi took a deep breath and let it out softly. As he scooted closer to Eren, he could see his teal eyes shimmering slightly with small, unshed tears. The boy's expression turned sour when he felt his eyes get wet, as if he was angry for being so emotional. Eren rubbed the heel of his palm into his eyes viciously. "I-I'm sorry," he hiccuped, still rubbing at his face. "Hah! I'm such a-an idiot."

Levi reached out for Eren and grabbed his wrists, tugging them from his face gently. "Don't cry, Eren. I never know what to do when you cry," Levi told him. Eren let out a choked laugh. 

Levi thought back to the events of the week. This was probably the best time to let Eren know. Levi took another deep breath and began to explain. "Eren. I've been absent so much because I've been hanging out with other people." Eren looked at Levi with large eyes. Before he could interrupt, Levi continued. "Their names are Isabel and Farlan, and they're both complete idiots. I met them in my Transfig class on the first day and they latched onto me like magnets. For the whole hour, they tried to convince me to talk with them and hang out after school. I tried so hard to get rid of those shitheads, I really did, but I couldn't shake them off. No matter where I went, they could always find me. So the next day, I finally gave up and accepted their offer. And they've been dragging me to the lakeside every day since then. I keep going because I know that if I don't, they'll just bug me in class the next day."

If Eren hadn't been listening intently, he would've missed the affectionate lilt to the raven's voice as he explained his situation. His face expressed his annoyance, but Eren could see the flicker of amusement in Levi's eyes. These two people, this "Isabel" and "Farlan", had already won Levi's affection in the span of 5 days. 

The sorrow that was echoing in Eren's body suddenly gave way to a massive, stinging wave of jealousy. The brunet turned his head away from Levi, trying to hide his sudden rage. "Who the hell do these people think they are?" Eren fumed in his head. "Trying to take away MY Levi?? I'm his best friend! Hell, I live with him!! If they think that they can just steal him away from me, I'll destroy them!"

Levi saw Eren's shoulders trembling and caught his chin with his hand, pulling the unwilling brunet's head to face him. The face that Levi expected to see sadness contained nothing but anger and pouting. Quite honestly, it startled him a bit.

"What's wrong, brat?" Eren glared at a star that was past Levi's shoulder, trying extremely hard to avoid the other's sharp eyes. Levi sighed. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Eren sagged, leaning into Levi for support. "You're mine," he muttered, so quietly that Levi wasn't sure he heard it right. "We've been together for over a year, we fucking live together, and those people are taking you away from me and now I feel a strange weight in my chest and it's making it hard for me to breathe and I don't know why." Throughout Eren's ramble, Levi didn't interrupt once. It was obvious to the raven that Eren was developing an extreme jealousy towards his new friends. Honestly, Levi found that adorable, but he knew that it wasn't the time nor place to tell Eren that. Instead, Levi found himself wrapping his arms around Eren's shoulders and tugging him closer. 

"Shitty brat," Levi murmured affectionately. "You're an idiot if you think that they could replace you." Eren's eyes watered and a smile played on his lips. "However," Levi continued. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with them just because you're getting jealous."

Even though Eren was reluctant to accept that, he knew that there was no compromise. Levi was stubborn and there was no way that he'd change his mind just because Eren asked him to. Eren would just have to deal with seeing less of Levi from now on. 

"I-I'm gonna miss you," Eren hiccuped, burying his face into Levi's shoulder. Levi responded by weaving a hand through his brown locks.

"You're acting like I'm leaving you forever," Levi chastised softly. "For Christ's sake, we live together. I know that I can't get rid of you that easily." Not the most comforting words, but Eren knew that Levi meant well. "Besides, now that we aren't attached at the hip anymore, you can spend some time hanging out with your friends. Arnold and Michaela, right?"

Eren snorted. "Armin and Mikasa, actually." Levi nodded his head. 

"Yeah, them." 

"I guess you're right," Eren said thoughtfully. "I'll talk to them this week after school, then." Levi smiled. Eren was actually making an effort to adjust to the situation. Maybe he didn't realize it, but the brunet was showing a hell of a lot of maturity just by accepting the circumstances and looking for the best option. 

"Anyways, let's get back inside," Levi nudged Eren, and the two boys got up and stretched before quickly walking back to their dorm. Thankfully, nobody spotted them.

 

The next week went by much more smoothly than Eren had anticipated. 

Mikasa and Armin (but especially Mikasa) were thrilled that Eren wanted to hang out with them more often. Armin suggested that they meet up in the library, which worked out perfectly. Eren often got tutoring from his friends, and Mikasa made sure that they stayed quiet so that Professor Nanaba wouldn't kick them out. The time they spent in there was entertaining, and Eren found himself thinking about Levi less and less. Now, instead of going to sleep grumpy and annoyed without so much as a word to Levi, he was sleeping peacefully knowing that Levi would always be by his side.

Out of the blue one day, Levi approached Eren at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Eren had wondered where Levi had disappeared to that morning, but he wasn't too worried. Now, Eren got his answer as he watched the raven stroll down the walkway with two other people trailing behind him. 

One figure, taller than the other two, was a boy with ash blonde hair and gray eyes. He had a serious look on his face, as if he was mentally preparing for something important.  
In complete contrast to him was the girl by his side. This girl had vibrantly red hair and startling green eyes, not unlike Eren's. Her mouth was spread wide with a smile, and her eyes were positively twinkling. Eren noticed that she seemed to be vibrating with excitement, even from this far away. 

"Eren. I want you to meet Isabel and Farlan," Levi said, as straightforward as always. The redhead, Isabel, leaped around Levi and thrust out her hand to Eren.

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Isabel," she announced. Eren grasped her hand and smiled at her toothily.

"Hello," Eren replied. Although the other, Farlan, didn't seem quite as friendly, Eren nodded his head in greeting and the boy repeated the action. Farlan didn't seem like a hostile person, Eren noticed, it was more like he was level-headed and deductive. Eren could tell that it would take a lot of effort to become good friends with this guy.

Isabel's voice interrupted his train of thought like a bolt of lightning. "Ooohhh, this is so exciting!! I love it when my ships become canon!" she squealed, drawing the attention of other students, but seeming to not care much. The redhead went on and on, making Eren extremely confused with her squealing about "ships" and "otps" and "fangirling". What the hell did all that even mean? If she loved ships so much, why didn't she go to Durmstrang? "Oh right. Boys only." Eren noted in the back of his mind.

"Yes, well, now that you've met them, I think that's enough contact with them for one day," Levi said briskly as he moved to drag the two away. Isabel's eyes widened and her lip jutted out.

"What, already??" she whined. "I wanted to keep talking to him!" 

Farlan spoke up for the first time since Eren had met him. "Actually, Izzy, Levi's right. We have to head to the West Hall or we'll be late to Transfig."  
Isabel whined and pouted for a bit more, and it was obvious how reluctant she was to leave Eren after just meeting him, but eventually she relented and trailed after Levi and Farlan when they left the hall. Before she left, Isabel turned and waved frantically to Eren, who smiled and waved back.

 

Quidditch season hadn't lived up to Eren's expectations. This year, Eren was hoping to finally be on the winning team, but his dreams were cut short during finals. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and Levi and Eren's team knew it would be tough. They fought so hard, a grueling five-hour long match, only to lose by ten points. Ten fucking points!! Obviously, Levi and Eren were seething afterwards. They had trained hard the entire season, even putting in extra hours of practice on the weekends, and yet they still lost.  
Eren was more ticked off about it than Levi, who was keeping a cool head. Levi reminded the brunet that they still had 5 more years to win, which helped Eren calm down a bit. The only thing that really settled him, though, was Levi's offer to run drills with Eren to practice for next year. 

 

The second year of the boys' stay at Hogwart's passed. Eren had grown closer to Isabel and Farlan, although not as much as Levi. Isabel had insisted on them exchanging addresses so that they could send each other letters via owls. Levi was reluctant to give his address to such a crazy person, but Isabel assured him that she didn't really have the time to stalk anyone at the moment. ("At the moment?" Eren had said suspiciously, but the girl turned away and started humming as if she hadn't heard a word the brunet said.) Eren had also become closer with Armin and Mikasa, too. It was nice to have more than one close friend, Eren concluded. Even though Eren knew in the bottom of his heart that Levi would always be the most important person to him.

Eren wasn't sure what to call these feelings he had for the black-haired boy, but he realized that right now, he didn't have to call it anything. They were 13 years old, for God's sake. Whatever happens in the future, the two of them will cope. Eren was confident in that. As Levi's greatest friend, he was sure that these next few years at Hogwarts would be some of the best years of his life.


	16. Chapter 16: Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! \^.^/ 
> 
> I'm celebrating super late by putting up a new chapter!
> 
> And guess what.....there's smut~ (finally this fic lives up to its explicit rating)
> 
> With this chapter, I finally hit 30,000 words! Thank you to everyone who left a kudos, a comment, or bookmarked this fic. You peeps really inspired me to keep on going with this fic, when I could've so easily abandoned it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day gift! <3

During summer, things changed.

Eren was really confused, in all honesty. He had been with Levi for a year and a half already. They had been inseparable since they'd shared the same dorm in their 1st year. So why, out of all times, was Eren feeling so weird? Why now?

The question kept circling around in Eren's head as he watched Levi emerge from his pool. When the brunet glimpsed the beads of water rolling off of Levi's smooth, pale skin, he started squirming uncomfortably. There was a burning feeling in the bottom of his belly, and his heart was hammering. If he were to look into a mirror at that moment, Eren was sure that his face would be as red as the hair on Isabel's head.

"Why aren't you swimming again?" Levi called out to Eren as he approached him leisurely. Eren gulped and glanced back down at his book. 

"I'm not a fan of water," Eren mumbled, slouching and trying to calm himself down, to no avail. His body was going haywire as Levi approached him. The raven got so close that Eren could make out the details; Levi and he were 13 now, and they had both started to grow. Eren was shooting up, now at around 5'4", while Levi was filling out rather nicely. And boy, could Eren tell when he looked at Levi's amazing body that his friend had been staying healthy.

Levi shrugged, grabbed his water bottle, and headed back towards the pool. Eren was disappointed for the wonderful view to be gone so quickly.

 

Year 3 was an interesting one, to say the least. 

The feelings that Eren had acquired over the summer didn't go away. In fact, they seemed to grow as time passed. 

A year ago, Eren would've been completely fine with the situation he was in at the moment. 

A year ago, Eren would most certainly NOT be secretly ogling his roommate as he changed from his robes into more casual clothes. 

A year ago, Eren didn't have these weird feelings...

The burning in his belly was back.

Eren turned away from Levi's creamy skin and developing muscles, trying to will away the odd feelings. It must not be normal. After all, nobody had talked to Eren about feeling strange around this age. Everyone else seemed to be doing just fine! So why was the brunet feeling this way? Was he a freak? Why did he have the sudden urge to....touch himself....

"I'm leaving now," Levi's voice cut through Eren's thoughts and startled him enough for the brunet to jolt. 

"Oh, um, have fun," Eren said with a smile that screamed "fake". Levi watched Eren with his silver eyes for a little longer, deciding whether to comment, before leaving with a wave and nothing else.

Eren let out a huge sigh once the door closed behind Levi. The brunet flopped backwards on his bed, and lay there for a while, just thinking. He turned on his side, away from the door.

All of these urges were completely new...Why was he reacting this way? Eren blushed hard when his hand subconsciously brushed past his lower body. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? It's just instincts... Biting his lip and throwing caution to the wind, the teal-eyed boy rubbed at himself with hesitance. 

"A-ah," he let out a small cry. The pleasure he felt coursing through him was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Eren let mental images of Levi shirtless flow through his mind, and his hand quickened it's pace. 

He paused quickly to roll his shorts over his hips and down his legs. Then, he took the hem of his shirt and held it in his mouth. This way, Eren's voice would be muffled, and he could have more access to his body. A moan passed through his lips, which was clamped down on his shirt, as he applied feather light touches to his dick. 

Eren felt so confused; is this wrong? Should I feel dirty? The only thing that he could focus on was the waves of pleasure that were slowly making their way through his body with each touch. Eventually, he wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping up and down the shaft. On each pass, his thumb would lightly swipe over the head, making Eren keen and shake. 

"L-levi," Eren mumbled around the cloth. "A-ahn, Leviii....ngh!" On a particularly hard swipe of his hand, Eren felt his body jerk, and all of a sudden, he was spilling a weird, mysterious white fluid into his hand. The pleasure had built up, making Eren cry out louder than before, but he was too lost in the moment to care.  
He lay on the bed, catching his breath, unaware of the presence just outside the doorway.

 

The following weeks were nerve wracking for Eren, to say the least.

The guilt that Eren had felt every time he looked in Levi's direction was unbearable. All he could think was "I got myself off while thinking of you." Not exactly the best conversation starter.

Although, Eren noticed that he wasn't nearly as agitated after he did the godforsaken act than he was during the summer. It seemed to be an effective stress reliever, if nothing else.

Of course, he did a little research in the library on days where Levi was with Isabel and Farlan. They had a section for "Young Adult Witches & Wizards" that was all about sexual urges and body changes. Eren made sure to stay in the most secluded part of the library to avoid any unnecessary embarrassment when he read those. Nobody needed to know that he was masturbating ("does that count as a vocabulary word now?") to the thought of his best friend and roommate.

And it may have just been Eren's imagination, but he felt like Levi was acting weirdly, too...

 

As the days got closer and closer to Christmas, Eren felt a premonition. As if something important was going to happen...

The most recent change in his life was the annoying Hufflepuff that had taken a liking to him. Her name was Mina, and she was only a 2nd year, but somehow she found the time to walk with Eren to most of his classes and sit next to him whenever he was by himself in the Great Hall. Eren, being the nice person that he was, refused to tell her to shove off. That didn't mean he enjoyed her presence, though.

She seemed awfully touchy, too. She would take any opportunity to latch onto Eren's arm, or hug him from behind. Again, Eren was too polite to ask her to stop, so he just endured it silently.

Mina had never approached Eren when he was with Levi, but it was no secret to the raven that she liked Eren. And that fact made Levi feel something he'd never felt before: envy.  
At first, he thought it was just because he didn't want to lose his best friend. But recently, with the way Mina looks at Eren dreamily, hanging onto his arm like her life depended on it, Levi would mentally replace her with himself. He imagined holding Eren's arm possessively, leaning in to whisper something in his ear and watch his magnificent teal eyes light up with joy. Levi wasn't sure what to do about these thoughts.

 

On Christmas Eve, Eren's premonition comes true.

Levi knew that Eren was out with Mina; where else would he be? The raven huffed in annoyance and tried to focus on his assignment. He had to write all of the different ingredient combinations that would yield deadly poisons and the antidotes for each one, due by the end of winter break. But even though the work was important, Levi simply could not get his mind off of a certain brunet.   
Sighing with frustration, Levi ran a hand through his silky black hair. "Dammit," he muttered, before pushing away from his desk, throwing on his robes, and striding out of the door. 

He found Eren not even a few minutes later, in the courtyard with Mina. They were sitting on a bench, facing away from Levi, and the raven could see, with his narrowed silver eyes, that the Hufflepuff was sitting far too close for comfort. Levi could see it in the rigid posture of Eren's, how he shifted to his left every time Mina would lean in towards his right side.

As he got closer, Levi could just make out the conversation.

"....st really think that....should be tog.....really like yo...." The snippets of the conversation that Levi could hear filled his heart with dread, and a sudden flash of anger rushed through him. What the FUCK did this bitch think she was doing, trying to ask HIS Eren out?

Finally, Levi reached the two, and grabbed ahold of Eren's arm. He yanked the boy back away from Mina possessively and sneered at her.

"Sorry, but he's not interested. He's already got me," Levi growled as Eren spluttered in surprise. Then, before Mina could release her retort or Eren could figure out what was going on, Levi jerked his head down and kissed him, hard.

Levi faintly recognized the outraged gasp that came from the bitch next to him, but he really could not give less of a shit at that point and time. The only thing important was the feel of Eren's soft lips pressed against his, and Levi hadn't known how long he was waiting for this moment.

Of course, the moment was broken by Eren as he shoved Levi away, tears rolling down his face, and turned on his heel to run back inside the castle. 

....What the fuck.

Levi watched, dumbfounded, as Eren's figure disappeared from sight. "Shit...I fucked up. Maybe he doesn't like me. Oh god, I fucked up!" he thought frantically. Levi ignored Mina's smug face and started sprinting to where Eren had left.

He finally caught up to the brunet on the bridge that lead to the forest. He caught Eren's arm, slowing the brunet down but it was quickly yanked out of his grasp.  
"Y-you're the w-worst, Levi!" Eren cried, rubbing at his face. "I-I can't--" he hiccuped, "believe you d-d-did that!!"

"Eren," Levi pleaded, trying to turn him to face him properly. "Please, I'm sorry, please tell me what I did wrong." 

Eren sniffled and hiccuped once more. "I have f-feelings for y-you, Levi! It's unfair for you to k-kiss me if you're not g-going to mean it!" His voice broke at the end of the sentence, which made him sob harder. 

Ah. So that's what Eren thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Eren?" Levi said. "Wait, shit, I didn't mean that. But what the hell? I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean it, shitty brat!"

Eren shook his head vigorously. "You were j-just trying to save me from Mina. Why else would you kiss me?"

"Are you even listening? I just told you that I meant to kiss you! That's because I like you, you damn brat!"

The silence that came after that was only broken by Eren's hiccups and Levi's harsh breathing. It stretched out as Eren processed Levi's words. Then, all of a sudden, Eren's eyes widened and he was on Levi in an instant.

It wasn't the first time they had hugged, but it might has well have been. Everything about this moment was different than any other they had experienced. As Levi stood there, wrapped in Eren's embrace, his heart hammering in his chest, he knew that things were going to be so different from now on.

Eren withdrew his head from Levi's shoulder, and they looked into each other's eyes before kissing once more, properly this time. It was sloppy and innocent and everything that a kiss between young lovers should be. It didn't matter that they had no experience; they would learn in time. What was important was that they were together.

"So," Eren started back in their room that night. "Does this mean that we're together? Like...boyfriends?" The blush that spread across his face was adorable, but Levi decided not to mention it.

"Yeah, I guess...I'm not sure how that works, but I guess we can call ourselves boyfriends." He shrugged. Honestly, Levi was not one to worry about labels and designations. It was what it was. But Levi's response seemed to make Eren happy, if his small smile and slight humming were any indications, so Levi saw that he had made the right decision by agreeing.

 

On Christmas day, the boys decided to go on their first date in Hogsmeade. 

During winter break, when most students are gone, Headmaster Smith is much more relaxed about Hogsmeade visits. As long as they're back at the castle by 5:00 p.m., they were allowed to go wherever. 

It was perhaps their second or third time visiting the small village, but it was just as amazing as the first time. Also, the happy atmosphere created by the two new lovers improved their moods as well.

Eren really, really wanted a cup of butterbeer, so they stopped by the Three Broomsticks before wandering too far. It was nice and warm inside, and Levi helped Eren clean his face when a bit of foam got on his lip. Eren blushed furiously and scolded him ("What if there are people looking??"), but Levi brushed it off and continued to lick Eren's face clean ("Who gives a shit?").

Since Eren had virtually no money at the time, he decided that the date would be Levi's present. Levi was more than fine with that, and decided to say the same about Eren's present.

"Although," Levi added. "I might have a surprise for you when we get back to the room tonight."

Eren begged him for the whole rest of their date to tell him, but the raven's lips stayed sealed.

 

It was night.

Dinner had finished an hour ago, and the Gryffindors were lazing around in the common room. Eren and Levi stayed down there for a bit, chatting lightly with others or watching the fire dance. Eventually though, Levi tugged on Eren's sleeve discreetly, and the two vanished upstairs to their room.

Levi was nervous, but he probably should be. He had never done anything like this before, so he had reasonable cause.

He led Eren to his bed and they sat on the edge for a bit before Levi decided to speak.

"I heard you, that day at the beginning of the year," he murmured. Eren looked at him with confusion, trying to remember what his boyfriend could be talking about. All of a sudden, warmth flooded the brunet's cheeks as he remembered the day he had jerked off.

"Oh no," Eren mumbled, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my god."

"I forgot to grab something, but...I decided that I probably shouldn't disturb you..." Levi trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry," Eren muttered, still hiding his burning face from Levi. The embarrassment he was feeling at the time was unreal. 

"Don't be."

Eren froze, then looked up from his hands. 

"What?"

Levi shrugged. "I said, don't be." This time, it was the raven's turn to blush. "I-it was kind of, um...hot."

Eren stared at Levi for a long time. Eventually, the brunet looked away and started squirming. "Y-you think I'm hot?"  
Levi looked at a certain part of their ceiling in the corner of the room, desperately trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. "Yeah, I mean. You were moaning, and it was really cute, and...I wouldn't be opposed if you...Ever wanted to do it again..."

Eren blushed harder at that. But now that he knew how Levi felt, a rush of confidence came to him. "Maybe...would you like me to show you?" Levi looked over at Eren sharply, then nodded a few times. 

"Yeah," he breathed. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Okay, um," Eren turned to face Levi fully, and the raven did the same. "Just...take these off." Eren fingered Levi's clothes, and started to pull off his own. Soon enough, they were both in their boxers, watching each other nervously. 

Eren scooted closer, practically sitting in Levi's lap, and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips moved together, the tension in both of their shoulders slowly eased out. Hesitantly, Eren opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Levi's bottom lip. The silver-eyed boy gasped, which allowed Eren to push forward and explore more. Levi's tongue tentatively met Eren's, and they slowly moved together, hesitant but curious. 

Eren couldn't help the small noises that were escaping his mouth, but Levi seemed to enjoy it, if the hard thing poking Eren's thigh was any indication. Experimentally, Eren moved his leg along the front of Levi's boxers, and the raven jerked as he let out a moan.

"Do that again," he gasped, rolling his hips forward. Eren replaced his leg with his hand and slowly stroked Levi through his boxers. "Mn...feels weird, but...good," Levi panted, moving his hips to meet Eren's strokes. 

"This is how you do it," Eren murmured, glancing up to meet Levi's lust-filled gaze. "I'm going to take off our boxers now, 'kay?" Without waiting for Levi's approval, Eren hooked his thumbs into the waistline of Levi's underwear and pulled down. The raven lifted his hips to help Eren get the last article of clothing off. Eren slipped his off quickly and settled back down on Levi.

Hesitantly, Eren leaned forward, letting his chest brush against Levi's, and grasped both of their cocks in one hand. 

"See, look," he panted in Levi's ear. "You just move your hand up and down, like this." He twisted his hand over both of their heads, making Levi cry out. The raven reached down and helped Eren's hand rub both of them simultaneously. 

"F-feels really good--ahn," Levi gasped. Faster and faster they went. The rough treatment thanks to a lack of lubrication felt weird, but good in a way. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder as his stomach was wound tighter and tighter.

"E-eren," he said between moans. "I-I think I'm gonna--" 

The brunet leaned in and bit Levi's earlobe lightly. "You can come if you want, Levi," he responded shyly. "Come for me." With a cry, Levi released into their hands. His hand continued to pump both of their shafts, riding him out of his climax while, at the same time, helping Eren get to his. Not a minute later, Eren was joining him as he let out a loud moan and came. 

Levi collapsed backwards and Eren followed him, laying down on top of his stomach. They lay there for a bit, catching their breaths, before Eren turned and gave gentle kisses to Levi's neck, jaw, and cheeks. 

"Was that too fast?" Eren wondered aloud after a while. "I mean, we've only been together for a day..."

"Fuck that," Levi replied. He was still slightly short of breath, so he waited a little while before continuing. "We've known each other for over two years now, and we've both liked each other for months. This wasn't too fast for me, and I hope it wasn't for you."

Eren shook his head. "I agree," he said. "I really like you, and I'm happy we did that."

"Good."

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, curled up together on Levi's bed.


	17. Chapter 17: Fifth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what, 3 months? Ah, well. Sorry guys. :P
> 
> Enjoy the latest chapter, it's probably going to be one of the last!

Seriously, fuck Eren. 

The past two years had been exceptionally kind to that brunet bastard, who was now approaching a height of 5”7. Levi was seething every time their height difference was pointed out. Seeing as he only stood at 5”2, the lovers’ contrasting height was pretty noticeable.

Although the boys had decided not to publicly announce their relationship after that one night during Year 3, it was overwhelmingly obvious to everyone that they were together. It’s pretty hard to miss it when the two were constantly holding hands and blushing. Armin and Mikasa were the first to pick up on it, and though Armin showed full support, Mikasa had serious doubts. Even now, she still checks with Eren to make sure he’s not suffering in any way. Levi found it annoying, but he also knew that she was just being protective.

But, let’s go back to that damned height difference, because it was currently making Levi feel a special level of anger.

Eren’s tongue laved at Levi’s pale neck, and his mouth occasionally stopped to suck the tender skin and leave bites that wouldn’t fade for days. Levi was torn between kneeing his boyfriend in the stomach or moaning in pleasure. The moaning won out once Eren trailed his hand down from Levi’s back, sliding over his taut stomach and cupping him through his black slacks.

Eren was totally dominant in this position. He was towering over Levi, pressing him against the wall and pinning his hands above his head. In all honesty, Levi had the strength to rip his hands out of the teal-eyed boy’s grip, but it was kind of hard to focus when said boy was rubbing at his dick like a fucking genie’s lamp. 

“A-ah, you little shit—“ Levi panted as Eren’s mouth trailed lower to capture a pert nipple in his mouth. “Fuck you and y-your goddamn height—ngh…” He could feel Eren’s lips twisting into a smile as he continued to swirl his tongue around Levi’s left nipple. Shivers ran up and down the raven’s spine as his lover blew cold air on his chest.

“You know you love it,” Eren teased, shifting his burning gaze to Levi’s own eyes. His dark eyes were swirling with mischief and lust, and they kept eye contact as Eren lowered to his knees. Levi let his hands fall and grasp at Eren’s robes on his shoulders lightly, his breath hitching in anticipation.  
All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out just outside the empty classroom’s door.

The boys fumbled to fix their disheveled clothes and hair as the door swung open to reveal Professor Hanji, her wild brown hair flying around as she waltzed in. “Hello boys!” she waved cheerily, thankfully not questioning why they were alone in an abandoned room together. She hummed a small little tune as she kept walking towards the front desk and reached into one of the drawers. “Forgot some of my research papers in here. Ha! Imagine that! It’s kind of embarrassing, actually. Well, don’t mind me! Carry on,” she smiled, waving the papers around, and then left the room just as quickly as she arrived.

The teens watched her leave wordlessly. “Fuck, there goes the mood,” Eren muttered, slumping down with disappointment. Levi took the opportunity to kick the brunet’s shin, reveling in the loud yelp that his boyfriend let out.

“Next time, I’m gonna power bottom so hard that you’ll beg for my ass every day,” Levi called over his shoulder, smirking as he walked out of the room. From the floor where he had fallen, Eren smiled. 

“That sounds like a challenge!!”

 

Eren’s head was dizzy with excitement as the smell of leather and wood overwhelmed him. He stood just inside the Gryffindor quidditch tent along with Levi and the rest of the team. It was the day of the championship match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. As usual, Eren was vibrating with excitement, Levi was nonchalantly inspecting his nails, Reiner and Mikasa were discussing tactics, Jean was scowling at Eren’s stupid face, Annie was silent, and Sasha was frantically looking through her bag for any and all edible products.

“This is it, guys. We’re gonna win this year,” Eren said, his eyes burning passionately. 

“Hell yeah we will!” Sasha chimed in.

“Tch,” Jean rolled his eyes. “Maybe if we didn’t have such an incompetent center chaser, we would’ve won the cup by now.” 

Levi intervened before Eren could get up in horseface’s business, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him back firmly. “Hey now, let’s not get injured before we even take the field, hm?” 

Eren sighed and turned back to the entrance of the tent grumpily. Then, Hanji was announcing the teams and they were flying out to the pitch.

As the captain, Reiner flew out to the center and shook hands with the tall, gangly Slytherin captain tersely. Both teams hovered a few feet over the turf in a circle, waiting for Hanji’s whistle that would signify the start of the match. Levi and the other seeker from Slytherin stayed a few feet higher than the rest, waiting for the snitch to be released.

Eren eyed Slytherin’s center chaser with disdain. The last time they had played this team, the boy had made Eren’s life a living nightmare. It was a wonder that he didn’t get pulled from the game, what with all the violent attacks he threw at the brunet. Their aggressive beaters weren’t helping the situation, either. 

“Alll-righty!!” Hanji’s shrill voice stopped all murmuring in the crowds. “Let’s get this match underway! Without further ado, let the Quidditch Cup commence!!” With her words, the professor unlatched the locks to the box below her and let loose the balls. She threw the quaffle up, which was quickly snatched by Eren. Roars from the stands of the Gryffindor side could be heard. 

Eren barreled down the pitch, zooming at speeds that rivaled a faerie. He ducked and dodged around the Slytherin chasers, all the while getting closer and closer to the goalposts. He feinted a throw at the left goalpost, and when the keeper flew to intercept, Eren turned and lobbed the quaffle to Sasha, who took aim and threw the ball into the right goalpost with ease. 

Eren and Sasha let out loud whoops as they circled back for the next play. 

As time went on, Gryffindor kept scoring more and more points, which effectively made Slytherin more and more frustrated. Their beaters had started targeting Eren; it was a miracle that he had avoided all bludgers sent his way thus far. He felt Levi’s worrying gaze burning into him from time to time, but the brunet always turned and gave his boyfriend a quick, reassuring smile to put him at ease.

The score was 70-30, with Gryffindor in the lead. Sasha and Annie had just pulled off a complicated maneuver that involved weaving the quaffle through the tall spectator stands in rapid succession. The tactic confused and slowed the pursuing chasers, which allowed Annie to snatch up the quaffle and whip it into the goalpost with incredible speed. Eren was hovering at the center of the field, pumping his fist in the air and hollering with excitedly. 

There was no time for him to react when a bludger came smashing into his side, knocking the air out of his lungs and pushing him off his broom. Eren struggled to breathe as he fell down, the ground rushing up at him far too fast for his liking. His mind faintly registered the horrified gasps and his name being shouted from above before he hit the ground with a sickening thud and the world went black.

 

……  
……………  
………………………

“….lo…Eren….hello…” the voice filtered through Eren’s mind, but just barely. It was as if someone was trying to talk to him through a thick layer of mud. Most of the sounds Eren could make out were just murmurs and sharp clanks of some unknown bottles. The brunet’s whole body felt heavier than lead, and he struggled to lift his eyelids more than a fraction.

He felt them flutter, and all of a sudden, the noise around him became louder. 

“He’s…..nurse! Awak…Eren? Can…hear me?” a frantic voice said. Eren groaned and moved his head up and down slowly as he regained consciousness. 

He opened his teal eyes fully and tried to get them to focus on the person hunched over in front of him. Eren waited a few minutes, blinking his tired eyes many times, before he finally realized that the unnaturally pale face in front of him belonged to Levi. Eren smiled at his boyfriend sleepily.  
“Hey Levi,” he croaked, and Levi let out a strangled noise.

“Hey, shithead,” Levi replied shakily. “Thought you decided you would leave me for a minute there. I’m glad you’re back.”

Eren frowned at that, trying to remember just what his boyfriend was talking about. They were getting ready for a quidditch game at some point…Eren remembered flying around, throwing the quaffle into the goal, too…

All of a sudden, the incident came flashing into Eren’s mind and he groaned loudly. “Fuck! Those bastards landed me in the hospital wing,” he growled, noticing the dull throbbing pain in his side. Just as he said that, he realized what he was saying. “Wait a minute,” he said, looking up at Levi suddenly. “What time is it? Is the game still going on?” When Levi nodded his head in response, Eren let out a sound of discontent. “Levi!! Why aren’t you out there playing?! There’s no way we’ll win if you don’t fight! They need a seeker out there!!”

Levi looked at Eren like he was an idiot. “I’m not fucking leaving you, brat. I knew the match was lost the minute I saw you fall off of your broom.” Eren huffed in frustration, but the drugs that the nurse had gave him were extremely strong. He didn’t have the energy to protest Levi’s actions any further. Instead, he stuck to moping and looking in every direction but Levi’s. 

Eren jumped slightly when Levi’s hands grasped his own gingerly. Levi’s head was bowed and his raven-black hair was covering most of his face, but Eren could hear the slight tremble in Levi’s words that gave himself away.

“Fuck, Eren… you don’t know how scary it was, seeing you fall—I was terrified…And then you weren’t moving and I—“ Levi interrupted himself with a strangled sort of sob, and Eren was instantly there, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame beside his bed.

Levi leaned into Eren’s chest lightly, minding the huge bruise that covered his right side, and took a shaky breath in. 

“I’ll be more careful next time,” Eren promised as he rubbed his boyfriend’s back in slow, soothing circles. Levi let out a short laugh.

“Hell yeah you will, brat. There’s no way I can live through a scare like that a second time.”

Eren hid his smile in Levi’s black hair.


End file.
